


Upping the Ante

by pikajo14



Series: When in Vegas [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, College, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Yaoi, dorm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Gohan's just starting college, but as soon as he gets into his dorm, he discovers that his roommate is an old friend. After being rejected by his mother in the future, Trunks is trying to settle down in the present. As they live together in their small dorm room, will they be able to deny the growing bond between them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often this will be updated, but I do assure you that it will be finished. I just wanted to show that this series isn't dead as it's been a while since I released one. If you have read The Wager, this takes place during that time period. I just want to explain why we don't see Gohan anywhere in that story. You don't have to read every story in this series to understand what is going on, but you will need to in order to read the next installment, Casino Royale.

Gohan sighed as he stared up at the dorm facility. He really couldn’t believe that he was in college. It was going to be strange being away from home, but he figured that he could handle it. School was bound to be hectic, so he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to go home while he was here.

As he walked inside and got on the elevator, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He was going to have a roommate, but last minute everything had been changed around. He hoped that this guy wasn’t a partier though. Gohan really wanted to focus on his studies and he didn’t know what he would do if he was stuck with some loudmouth.

Gohan finished walking down the hall before getting to his room. Room number 477. As he stared at the door, he took a deep breath. This was it. This was the start of his educational journey.

The half-saiyan opened the door, only for his eyes to bulge. There was a young man placing a bag on one of the beds. A young man with lavender hair. “Trunks?” The young man turned his head and stared at him in shock.

“Gohan…you’ve gotten taller.” Trunks stared at Gohan in shock. He didn’t expect for the Son to be his roommate.

“Why are you even in this time?” Gohan sputtered. Was there another problem in the future?

Trunks turned red. “Oh…umm, well, you see all of the schools were destroyed and my mom wanted me to get an education.” He wasn’t sure if he should tell Gohan everything yet. Even with him destroying the androids and Cell…there wasn’t much of a future to go back to.

“Why didn’t you tell your mom or Vegeta that you were back?” Gohan pondered. He wasn’t stupid and knew that if Trunks was in this time, something bad must have happened in the future time.

“I didn’t want to bother them about it. Besides, they have enough to worry about with raising me and all,” Trunks stated. He couldn’t help but wonder how his parents were getting along. He hoped that his father had taken more of an interest in his present self.

“They’re separated now,” Gohan answered. “But they’re still in a massive custody battle over the younger you.”

Trunks raised an eyebrow at that. “So, my dad gives a damn?”

Gohan let out a small laugh. “If what my mom says is true, that was a big part of why they broke up. Vegeta wanted to train the boy and Bulma didn’t like that. Mom said that he was going on and on about his son being a saiyan and having the proper training as a saiyan should.”

Trunks gaped at the younger man. “Wow, I would like to see that. Too bad I don’t know where he lives.”

“You could always look up his Ki,” Gohan chuckled as he put his own bag on his bed.

“True, but I have been busy as of late,” Trunks admitted. “Getting into school was a little harder at my age and income.”

“You didn’t have a high school diploma, did you?” Gohan asked.

Trunks shook his head. “I could have said something about my family, but I really didn’t want to get in based on my last name.”

“So, what are you going to major in?” the Son asked.

“I don’t know yet, I’m just going to go with some general studies to start out with,” Trunks admitted. “What are you going to major in?”

“Oh, just mathematics and physics, why?” the Son asked, not looking back at the time traveler.

Trunks stood there in shock as he stared at Goku’s son…It was so hard to imagine that Son Goku’s child wanted to go into that kind of field. Then he noticed something off about the younger man. “Did you stop training?” It seemed odd to him, Gohan used to be one of the strongest people he knew, but he could tell that the boy was out of practice.

“I haven’t had time. I’ve been busy with entrance exams,” Gohan said sheepishly. “Besides, my Dad and Vegeta have all of that covered.”

“You dad is alive?” Trunks said in shock. “I thought he was going to stay dead after Cell!”

“No, your dad actually convinced him to come back. It’s strange really, I thought they hated each other, but they actually seemed happy to see one another.” Gohan couldn’t help but laugh as he thought about it. The idea of their fathers getting along seemed silly.

Trunks laughed as well. “My father was probably looking for a good fight or something.”

“You’re probably right about that,” Gohan said, putting some of his things away. “So, have you walked around the campus yet?”

Trunks shook his head. “No, I haven’t had the time really. Did you want to do that before or after we get unpacked? We can catch up some more.”

Gohan agreed, then stepped out of the room with the time traveler. “We could always go and get lunch,” the Son offered.

“You really think I got the money for that?” Trunk laughed. “You know how much our kind eats.”

“I know, but Bulma did give me access to her bank account.” The time traveler looked over at Gohan questioningly. “She got me the scholarship for this place; both my mom and Bulma want to see me make it through college.”

Trunks sighed. “Then where to?” He really didn’t know that much about the campus and what was even around.

“We could go and grab some sandwiches from the deli I saw on the way in,” Gohan offered.

“I can’t remember the last time I had a sandwich,” The time traveler laughed. “I think it was when I came here the last time.”

The Son sniggered. “Yeah, that would be quite a while.” The two of them headed down the elevator, which was quite full now. Gohan was pretty glad that he came early enough to bypass the crowd. He wasn’t the biggest fan of large groups of people.

As they walked out of the building and onto the street, he noticed that the number kept going up. Gohan stopped; growing up in the country hadn’t prepared himself for this. Sure, he came to the city a bit, but it was never this crowded. He froze in fear, shaking slightly from the culture shock.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his own and lead him through the mess of people. He looked over at the time traveler, finding Trunks to be a little perturbed by it as well. The two of them took a deep breath as they got out of the crowd. “Thanks…” Gohan said, collecting himself.

“Not a problem.” Trunks turned to find more people headed towards the building. Most were with their parents. “Is it strange that we came here without our parents?”

“I don’t think so,” Gohan started. “My mom would get in the way, my dad really wouldn’t care too much for this as it isn’t fighting related, and your parents don’t even know that you’re here.”

“My birth mom is also in a different time,” Trunks said, quietly. He still wasn’t ready to tell Gohan everything that had happened in his time.

“See, Mom, those guys over there are holding hands, why can’t I do that with Jimmy?!” some random guy said to his mom.

Gohan and Trunks turned red as they looked down. They were still holding hands. Quickly, they pulled apart, and walked off. “You said there was a deli near here,” Trunks said nervously. No one was supposed to know about this. His mother was still pissed off that he was like this. He could only imagine what his parents in this timeline would do if they knew. His father would probably kill him.

They finally made it to the deli and Gohan paid for everything as they took away a tower of sandwiches. The owner looked rather happy as they sat down. “So, have you met anyone?” the Son asked.

Trunks shook his head, then looked out the window. “There really isn’t anyone for me in the future and I don’t really know how to talk to people.” He really didn’t know how he was going to find a partner. Most of the guys he liked were going to be straight. “What about you? Have you dated?”

“I had a girlfriend in high school, but we broke up recently,” Gohan sighed. “She was too much like my mother and I wasn’t going through that.” Then there were a couple of other things bothering him. Videl took her shirt off more than once around him, but it did nothing for him. Hell, they had sex once during the time they were dating, but he just couldn’t get it up for her. She laughed at him, then got pissed after he told her that she really wasn’t as hot as she thought she was.

“Yeah, I couldn’t imagine dating a girl like my mom,” Trunks said, downing one of the giant sandwiches. Really, he couldn’t imagine dating a girl period.

“Every girl I meet is borderline psycho. Sometimes I wish I could find a way around that,” Gohan sighed.

“Have you thought about dating guys?” Trunks said, then mentally slapped himself. He didn’t need Gohan knowing or telling anyone about his preferences.

Gohan never really thought about that before. “So that would be like Yamcha and your Uncle Tarble then?”

“I have an Uncle?” Trunks couldn’t believe it. “What does my dad think of that?”

“Vegeta doesn’t seem to mind it. He was living with them during the separation for a while,” the Son explained. He then noticed that Trunks seemed to calm down a bit. “Trunks…are you gay?”

The time traveler turned pale, then red. “Why would you ask that?”

Gohan smiled. “Just wondering.” Now he could see what the problem was. Trunks was learning about his sexuality. It would be good for him to support his friend through this. If he had to guess why the time traveler was on edge, it would be because Future Bulma had a problem with Trunks’s orientation. “It doesn’t matter to me if you are,” Gohan said.

Trunks tried to calm down, but was overcome with joy as Gohan smiled at him. The time traveler hadn’t noticed it before, but the Son was quite attractive, any guy or girl would be lucky to have him. But he already knew that Gohan wasn’t gay, so there was no way he could possibly get a piece of that. “So, you said that Goku was brought back, how did my dad convince him?”

The two continued talking at the deli until the owner kicked them out. Trunks looked over at Gohan as they walked outside, only to discover that it was pitch black out. The Son looked down at his watch. How was it past midnight already?

“Where did the time go?” Trunks said, then looked over at Gohan.

“We should get back, we have class in the morning,” the Son said, he couldn’t believe he had stayed out this late. He had an advanced calculus class in the morning.

The two walked back in silence and every once in a while, Gohan found himself looking over at Trunks. He knew that he could find someone for his friend. Maybe Sharpner would be up for it…even though Videl was quite busy with him nowadays.

They were just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

 

A week passed and the two of them saw each other at night. Both of their classes ended up taking a lot of time. Gohan was always studying, while Trunks was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Neither of them really talked to their classmates, they were just too focused on their school work.

Gohan stretched as he finished a paper that was due the next morning. 30 pages should have been enough for his topic, the teacher said 20, but he kept finding interesting nuggets of information everywhere. He sighed and looked over at Trunks, who was working on some simple algebra. “How the hell do you get this stuff?”

Gohan laughed. “Need any help?” He moved over to Trunks’s bed and the two of them started going over fractions.

“Really, why is it such a pain?” the time traveler growled, wanting to pull his teeth out.

“It really isn’t,” the Son laughed. “Why don’t I show you a different way?” He began to teach his friend a different method, which Trunks ended up getting better than what the teacher was trying to get across. “See, it’s not so bad.”

“It’s still dumb. Why do I even need to know this information?” Trunks asked, as Gohan got off of his bed. “You know, we haven’t really done anything but study. Why don’t we go out?”

Gohan shrugged. “I have my homework done, so I don’t see why we can’t. What do you want to do?”

“There’s a new bar opening here in town. I know that you’re not old enough, but we could get some food and check out some TV,” Trunks said. Not that he really cared about the television. He just needed to see what kind of guys were around…and he wasn’t too keen on going by himself.

“Okay, just don’t get too drunk,” Gohan said, as he changed his shirt.

Trunks had to stop himself from staring. Why did Gohan have to have such a nice body? It was like the Son was teasing him with it. “Don’t worry. I’ll be on my best behavior, Mom.”

Gohan rolled his eyes. “Let’s get going.” He eyed a clock. “That place is going to be packed in a couple of hours.”

The two of them headed out, joking around most of the time as they got closer to the bar. Gohan had never really been in bars that much. Mainly because there really wasn’t time, nor was there money to do so.

They were sat down at a table and a waitress came over and took their drink orders. “I’ll have a beer,” Trunks said, the woman didn’t even check his ID.

“Do you want one too?” the waitress asked.

“No, I’ll take a wa…” Gohan started.

Before he could answer, she walked away, then returned with two beers. “I’ll be back to get your food order.” She disappeared once more, leaving the two of them in shock.

“I guess you’re having a beer then,” Trunks said. “It’s not that bad. Trust me, it won’t kill you to live a little.”

Gohan stared down at the beer and shrugged. Trunks was right. The rest of the night went on with the two of them drinking, only for them to return to their dorm pretty late again. It was about 10 and the two of them could barely get their footing correct. It was a miracle that they got back in once piece.

As Trunks landed on his bed, he felt hot. His dick was hard and his mind was too hazy for him to even care as he started stroking himself. He made a couple of groans as he played with his already throbbing member.

Gohan looked over from his own bed. He had been ready to climb in when he heard the sound. All of his blood ran south as he listened to his roommate play with himself.

“Oh…Gohan…” Trunks moaned in his drunken daze. He didn’t know why Gohan came to mind, it was probably due to that astounding body his roommate had.

The Son walked over to the time traveler’s bed. He looked down, watching as Trunks pulled his cock out of his pants. The genius didn’t know why, but his mouth watered as he stared down at it. “Do you need some help?” Gohan asked before he could stop himself. His own drunken haze was pushing him forward.

Trunks opened his eyes, and grabbed Gohan’s hand. “Touch me,” the time traveler pleaded as he moved his roommate’s hand onto his throbbing member.

Gohan gasped at how hard it really was. He had never touched another man like this before. Slowly, he found himself touching everything. “You’re so hard…”

Trunks groaned. “Gohan…keep going…ah.”

The Son began to give the time traveler faster strokes, it was like he was under some kind of spell though. As he touched Trunks, he pulled open his own pajama pants with his free hand. “Trunks…”

The time traveler looked over at the genius, finding that Gohan was hard as a rock. “You want…oh, you want me to take care of you?”

Gohan nodded, then hissed as he was touched then stroked with vigor. “That’s…oh, Trunks…keep going…”

Trunks was in a state of pure bliss as he felt the genius’s hand move harder on him, making the strokes sharper. He didn’t have much longer until he lost himself all over Gohan’s hand. “Go…Gohan…” His hand stopped on the genius for a second as he came down from his orgasm. But then he shifted around on the bed. He wanted to give Gohan all of his attention. He watched the Son gasp, then moan. “Is that good, my Genius?”

“Yes…oh, yes…Trunks…” Gohan stared down at the time traveler, as he thrust into the hand that was working on him. “Keep…fuck, keep going.”

Trunks grinned at him and Gohan couldn’t hold back as he came all over Trunks’s hand. “Wow, that’s a lot,” the time traveler wondered if the genius jacked off much, it didn’t look like it. Without thinking, he pulled his hand up, licking off his roommate’s seed. “You taste wonderful…for a bookworm.”

Gohan laughed, then did the same. His tongue tingled for a second. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He almost tripped on his way back to his bed. Then he lay down. The room started spinning as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Gohan was sitting with a bucket in front of him. But he wasn’t the only one. Trunks was doing the same. “Do you remember what happened last night?” Trunks asked, his mind was completely blank on the subject.

Gohan shook his head. “No, but I say we don’t go drinking again.” He had to hold back his nausea while he spoke.

“Agreed,” Trunks said, getting sick into his bucket. Last night was probably a crap shoot anyway. There was probably nothing too noteworthy of remembering anyhow.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan wasn’t looking forward to the day ahead. He had a massive presentation to give and he was feeling nervous. The genius looked over at his roommate, finding Trunks looking over his algebra again. “Are you still having trouble with that?”

Trunks growled. “Why the hell do I even need this?”

“You’ll be surprised where it will come in handy,” Gohan chuckled. “Can you take a break real quick so you can watch my presentation? I want to make sure that it’s perfect.”

The time traveler laughed. “You’re such a perfectionist.”

“What does that mean?” Gohan said, setting up his computer.

“Does it really have to be that perfect? I know you don’t like when I ask, but we should probably go and have some fun. All of this work is giving me a headache,” Trunks said, groaning into his pillow.

Gohan sighed. “I can’t afford to be distracted. One slip up could ruin my future.”

Trunks rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen what your future looks like in my time, nothing could be worse than that.”

Gohan blushed. “You know what I mean,” he huffed as he closed his computer. “What did you want to do?”

The time traveler turned around on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t know, we could-” Trunks didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Gohan’s phone started ringing.

The genius looked down at who was calling and sighed. “What do you want, Videl?”

There was a huff on the other end. “Erasa wanted us all to go out tonight.”

“I’m busy.” Gohan groaned. He didn’t want to deal with Videl and her friends. Erasa was practically a ditz, Sharpener was a jerk, and Videl herself was too much like his mother. But even as he thought that, he looked over at Trunks. Sharpener was bi…maybe that’s what Trunks needed. He sighed. “Fine, what time?”

“I’m surprised,” Videl said with a giggle. “Have you missed me, Gohan?”

“Just tell me the time.” He was getting more frustrated by the second.

“Around 7. We’re going to the Club Creed tonight. Make sure to dress nice.” Videl said, about to hang up.

“Why are we going to a nightclub?” Gohan snapped. “And it won’t be just me. My roommate is coming, too.”

Trunks stared over at him with a puzzled look. Videl giggled. “He can come; I bet Erasa will like him.” With that she hung up, leaving Gohan speechless.

The time traveler continued to look lost. “What is a nightclub?”

“It’s like a bar, only with dancing and loud music,” Gohan grumbled. “I hate those places.”

“Then why did you agree to go? We could have done something else.” Trunks almost winced at the thought of Gohan wanting to be with that girl. From the sound of it, this Videl was a real piece of work.

“You said you wanted to get out more. Erasa isn’t as bad as Videl, and I haven’t really seen Sharpener in a while.” Gohan figured that it would be best to bring up the other man right now.

Trunks gave his friend a nod. So, this Erasa was the reason that Gohan was putting himself through this. He would have to see what this girl was like. Not that he was trying to size her up or anything. It wasn’t like he was going to catch the attention of a bookworm like Gohan. Not that he wanted Gohan that way… the smart saiyan was just… very nice to look at. “So, what do I need to know about these people?” He bet there was a lot more to this than that.

Gohan crossed his arms, then looked up as he thought about that question. “Erasa’s nice enough. She’s a little derpy, but she’s tolerable. Sharpener thinks his shit doesn’t stink, but he’ll stick his dick in anything. Videl is my mother…on steroids.”

Trunks cringed at that. Even at hearing that this Sharpener was open to anything, he wasn’t sure about this. “We should get ready.”

Gohan nodded, staring over at the clock. It was already five and he knew it was better to get there early. He still didn’t like crowds, but it would help if it was gradual instead of all at once.

Trunks had to avert his gaze as Gohan changed. The time traveler found that whenever the bookworm took off his glasses that he would have to stop and catch his breath. Internally, he cursed those glasses, but at the same time, he knew that he shouldn’t be having these thoughts about Gohan. He sighed. Why did this always happen? Gohan was just a friend, there was no chance that he would ever get to touch the genius like that.

“Trunks, are you okay?” Gohan asked, watching as the older boy turned red.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just have a headache.” Trunks turned around and pulled off his shirt. He figured that he needed something simple.

Gohan had just put on a new shirt, then stopped. His eyes began to move down Trunks’s defined back. The genius didn’t know why, but his mouth went dry as he stared. Why didn’t he notice something like this before? And why was he looking now? Gohan felt an ache somewhere strange on his body. Then he tensed up. This wasn’t normal. He shook his head then looked up to find Trunks putting his hair up. The time traveler had let it grow out a bit since he had come here. Now it was about shoulder length, making it easier to put into a loose ponytail. “If…if you have a headache, you should take something…it’s going to be loud in there.” Gohan felt the need to lick his lips. What was wrong with him? Trunks was his friend, nothing more.

“I think I’ll pass. That stuff never works for me.” The time traveler stated before walking by the other half-blood. “If we start walking, we can get there early.”

Gohan nodded, but also turned red. As they left, he couldn’t peel his eyes from Trunks. It was like some switch in him had been thrown, and now he couldn’t help but feel drawn to the time traveler.

“Gohan?” Trunks asked, making the bookworm jump. “The elevator’s stopped, we can get off.”

“Oh…” Why did this feel so awkward? He shook his head, then walked forward and outside. Gohan remained quiet as they walked across the quad and towards the club in question. The genius had so many questions right now. He just didn’t understand why he felt this way. Maybe he had been studying too hard. He did deserve a break.

The two of them gave a person out front their ID’s and this time their hands were stamped. “It looks like you won’t be getting any liquor this time,” Trunks laughed.

Gohan rolled his eyes. “Like I would want anything like that after last time.” He watched as Trunks began to order himself something. “You’re really going to get some after that hangover we had?”

Trunks shrugged. “I don’t have anything important tomorrow. Besides, I’m only going to have a couple.”

Gohan felt wary of the time traveler’s answer, but figured that Trunks could do what he wanted. So, instead, Gohan got himself a soda as the music began to blare. There was a strange fog machine that was filling up the dance floor in front of them.

Trunks downed his first glass in a couple of minutes, then ordered another. He was nervous about meeting Gohan’s friends…but that wasn’t the only reason. His roommate had left the house without his glasses, making Trunks stare at his companion. With each gulp, he longed to touch the sides of the bookworm’s face. “When do you think they’re going to show up?”

Gohan sighed. He didn’t like that Trunks was on his third beer already. “You need to slow down.”

“I can handle it,” Trunks stated. He could feel himself starting to feel tipsy.

“There you are Gohan!” The genius cringed as he heard Videl’s voice. He turned to find the three of them walking over.

Trunks took one look at the group and cringed. He could tell which one was Videl, but that wasn’t his problem. The time traveler didn’t like unnatural blondes, and he could tell that both Sharpener and Erasa were coloring their hair. As he was about to say something, he caught all of their stares. The blond man was looking him over, going as far as licking his lips, while both girls drooled. The time traveler turned a dark shade of crimson as he downed a shot of whiskey. The look he had received from Sharpener was promising him things and Trunks wasn’t sure if he wanted those things with him or not.

“So, this is your roommate, Gohan?” Sharpener moved, sitting on the other side of Trunks.

Gohan felt a small twinge of anger. “Yes, this is Trunks.” He could tell that the blond had already set his sights on the boy from the future.

“Trunks? That sounds familiar,” Videl stated, then turned back to Gohan. “So, how much have you had to drink yet?” She was thinking about trying out her former boyfriend again. What happened must have been a fluke.

“Nothing. I have a huge presentation in the morning,” Gohan said, remaining firm.

Videl frowned as Trunks was given another glass. “Trust me, it really is a massive project,” the time traveler teased. “I swear, you do nothing but homework, Bookworm.”

Sharpener laughed as Erasa got something to drink. “So, he’s just as boring as ever?” the jock asked, grinning at Trunks.

Gohan growled, but no one could hear it over the loud music. Meanwhile, Sharpener began to play a game of footsy with Trunks. The time traveler let out a small moan as the blond’s foot danced around his ankle. Even if he didn’t care for this man’s looks, he could go for some touching right about now.

“Why don’t we get better acquainted?” Sharpener grabbed Trunks and pulled him out onto the dance floor, while Videl and Erasa bombarded Gohan with questions.

“I didn’t think your roommate would be gay,” Erasa said. “Does that make it hard to live with him?”

“Yeah, I bet he stares at you,” Videl answered.

Gohan wasn’t paying attention to either of them though. Instead, he kept his eyes on Trunks, watching as Sharpener began to grind himself against the lavender-haired man’s ass. The half-blood’s body was boiling as he pulled himself up. He didn’t know what took over him, but he walked over and grabbed Trunks out of Sharpener’s reach before pulling the time traveler out of the club.

“Gohan, what are you doing?” Trunks asked as they walked out into the cool street. He was red from being drunk. His head was quite fuzzy as he was dragged down the sidewalk. “Gohan?”

“Stay away from Sharpener!” the half-blood snapped.

Trunks turned redder. “But he promised to…”

“You don’t want that!” Gohan answered, as he pushed Trunks into the elevator. He got in and pushed the button, making them go up. The genius kept his gaze averted as he tried to calm down, but there was something wonderful on the air. Gohan sniffed the air, taking in the smell of leather. He groaned as he looked back at Trunks. The time traveler looked disappointed.

“Gohan, do you have a problem with me being gay?” Trunks asked, not looking at Gohan.

Gohan tensed up, then frowned. “Trunks, you know I don’t care about that.”

“Then why didn’t you just leave me with blondy?” Trunks shouted back at him.

“He’s not right for you! He’s a user, Trunks!” Gohan snapped as the elevator dinged. Both of them got off and Trunks pouted in his drunken state as Gohan opened the door to their room.

“Then why do you even hang out with them?” Trunks grumbled, pushing past Gohan as they went inside. The time traveler threw himself on his bed and internally screamed. “You just want that idiot, Erasa, don’t you?”

“What gave you that idea?” Gohan snapped back, going toward Trunks’s bed. That smell was still invading his nose, which in turn was doing things to his body. Below, he could feel things coming to life, but he ignored them.

“Oh, please, what kind of straight man wouldn’t want a rack like that? Or do you still want that Videl chick?!” Trunks said, getting in Gohan’s face.

Gohan would have answered Trunks back with a growl, but a groan left his lips as that wonderful aroma was within touching distance. The genius felt himself become light headed as he sniffed the air again. Trunks was covered in a layer of sweat from dancing. Gohan’s mind went blank as he leaned in, kissing Trunks hard as he took in that heavenly scent.

Trunks froze in place. It took him a couple of seconds to process what was happening in his drunken state. For some reason or another, Gohan was kissing him. The time traveler felt his roommate’s arms move around him, almost as if Gohan wanted him closer. Trunks moaned as he closed his eyes and kissed the genius back. The hard lips against his were so demanding; he would have never guessed that this was coming from Gohan. The time traveler shook as he felt those hands move down, squeezing his ass.

Trunks pulled his mouth free, letting a loud moan echo off of the walls of the small dorm they shared. “Go…Gohan…” He felt the genius smirk against his skin before running his tongue down the time traveler’s neck. Gohan growled, tasting the sweat that had pooled around his lover’s neck. That wonderful scent had now become the most appetizing thing to grace his tongue.

Gohan moved his lips around, he wanted to taste every inch of that glistening skin. His tongue shifted upward, he wanted to get another taste for himself, but was stopped as he felt something against his leg. Trunks was hard as a rock…but he wasn’t the only one. The genius didn’t think about it as he pushed his hand into Trunk’s pants, stroking the hard member he found there.

“Oh…oh, Gohan…” Trunks moaned, holding onto the stronger man’s shoulders. “That’s…oh.”

Gohan chuckled, feeling himself getting harder. He bucked himself against Trunks’s leg, letting his roommate know about his own erection.

Trunks moved, pulling Gohan’s hand out of his pants. The genius watched as Trunks fell to his knees, then pulled at his trousers, exposing his hardened length. The time traveler groaned at the sight of it, slowly he moved his hands up Gohan’s toned thighs, earning him a moan from the man above him. “You want me, Bookworm?”

“Tr…Trunks…” Gohan closed his eyes, letting his desire take him as Trunks began to stroke him. Everything that should have been screaming at him was completely shut off as the time traveler began to stroke him. The large hands moved up and down his shaft, making sure to caress the tip last. “Kami…” Gohan panted, opening his eyes just as Trunks slid his tongue across the tip of his engorged member.

Trunks smirked up at Gohan. “Is that enough for my bookworm…or do you need more?” the time traveler said seductively.

Gohan moaned, moving his hand on top of Trunks’s head. “Trunks…more.” He had never asked for such things in his life, but as soon as he was consumed by that warm mouth, Gohan felt himself start to break apart. His body was on fire as that tongue glided against his shaft, while he was pushed to the back of his roommate’s throat. The wet heat around him was glorious. “Oh, yes…” Gohan moaned, as his hips began to move. “Oh…oh, yes.” He felt Trunks’s lips tighten, causing him to fall over the edge. It was like a thousand fireworks had gone off. With each blast, he shot more of himself into the back of Trunks’s throat, only for the time traveler to swallow him down. Gohan watched as his roommate popped off of him, licking the head one more time. “Wow…” Gohan was in a state of bliss as he helped Trunks to his feet. The genius pushed Trunks against his bed as he kissed him urgently. Gohan groaned as he got Trunks to sit on his own bed. As the bookworm pushed his tongue into the time traveler’s mouth there was this salty flavor mixed with the delectable one that came from his roommate.

Trunks groaned as he opened his legs, letting the genius play with his hardened member. “Bookworm, that’s oh…”

Gohan chuckled as he let out a rumbling purr. “You’re like an animal, Trunks.” He kissed onto the side of his neck. “It’s like you’re some kind of tiger stalking his prey.”

Trunks groaned. “Do you want to be my prey, then, Bookworm?” He drove his hips up into that warm hand, only to lose himself all over Gohan’s fingers. He hissed, “Gohan.”

The genius looked down at Trunks as his roommate leaned up, kissing him once more. Then he watched Trunks move around, before falling asleep on the small bed.

Gohan smirked for a second, then walked off to bed. He could taste a hint of alcohol on Trunks’s lips, but that wasn’t what had him. He was in a daze. Everything that had just happened felt like a dream, a dream that Gohan didn’t want to wake up from.

The Son walked over, changing into his pajamas. As he got into his bed, he grinned and froze in place. He had just madeout with Trunks…Trunks gave him a blowjob… that wasn’t supposed to happen. They were just friends. Now Trunks was going to have the wrong idea.

As Gohan tossed onto his other side, he found himself looking at Trunks. What had driven him to touch the time traveler like that? If Trunks hadn’t fallen asleep, would they have continued?

Gohan had way too many questions right now. The main one being, why did it feel so good? He should have been disgusted by Trunks’s touch, but he had leaned into that hand, he had tasted those lips so willingly…he had felt the warmth of that mouth around him and gave himself over to desire.

The genius sighed. Did this mean that he was bi? He tried to think about another man, but he cringed at the thought…but then again, he had thought of Sharpener. He was going to have to face the music. Trunks would surely ask him about it tomorrow morning. He just wasn’t looking forward to how awkward it was going to be. He hoped that they didn’t just destroy their friendship. Gohan didn’t know what he would do if that happened.

* * *

 

Trunks groaned as he woke up. Another hangover. Fantastic. He should have listened to Gohan, but he just couldn’t help it. The alcohol filled a void in him that nothing else could really do at the moment. Even if he had a friend like Gohan, he was still very much alone. His life had been an ongoing series of never healing fractures.

Trunks turned over, finding Gohan dressing in the middle of the room. He let out another groan. “You were right.”

Gohan turned red. “I didn’t know you were up!”

Trunks held his head. “Not so loud…fuck, do you remember anything from last night?”

Gohan quickly shook his head. “No, but I do need to get going.” With that the genius ran from the room.

Trunks rolled over and sighed. His stomach felt like garbage. It looked like he was going to spend the day in bed…lovely.

* * *

 

Gohan sat down in class, feeling relieved that Trunks had no memory of the night before. He knew it wouldn’t last forever. Sooner or later, Trunks would remember what happened between them.

He didn’t hear his name get called and turned red as the teacher pointed him out. Gohan ran up to give his presentation. Everything was going fine until about halfway through. A strange memory hit him. The first night that they became roommates, they had gone out… afterwards they had touched each other. He had walked up to Trunks’s bed as the time traveler played with himself. The genius had stopped talking as the memory continued to reveal itself. They had touched each other…they had tasted each other.

Gohan groaned, then jumped as someone cleared their throat. He looked over to find the teacher glaring at him. He felt mortified and quickly finished up his presentation.

As soon as he was back in his seat, Gohan couldn’t help but wonder if this was going to continue. Now that he had an indication that he was bi, was he going to lust after Trunks?

But he wasn’t even sure if he was bi…he needed a test. Gohan smirked to himself as an idea came to him. He would wait for tomorrow after class. Trunks would be in algebra… he would be all alone in their dorm…so alone that he could watch whatever he wanted.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

 

 Gohan waited about 15 minutes after Trunks left. He really didn’t want the time traveler to get the wrong idea. He didn’t know what to expect as he opened his computer. He had never looked at anything like this before, even when it came to women. It wasn’t like he could open up his computer at home. His mother would barge in at very awkward times, which usually meant that he couldn’t masturbate. The only time he really got alone was in the shower and even then, he really couldn’t touch himself.

Not that he was going to touch himself. He wasn’t gay…was he? For a second, his mind flashed back to that night with Videl. Everything had felt so wrong. Her touch had more or less done nothing for him. He couldn’t even get hard.

But the moment Trunks had touched him, desire consumed him. Did this mean that he liked the time traveler? Gohan shook his head; they were just friends, nothing more.

Gohan stared at his computer screen before typing what he wanted into the search engine. All kinds of things popped up and he was very confused. All he wanted was to look up gay porn, but there were so many tags to choose from. He sighed, deciding to click on one in the bottom corner. Seconds later, he clicked off of it. Someone had been shoving in something far too large for the anal opening.

The Son cringed as he went through video after video. He was starting to think that this was a stupid idea. He had been through about 20 videos before he stood up from his bed. It looked like this wasn’t going to give him an answer. Even after witnessing those things, he was nowhere close to knowing if he was bi or not.

He grabbed something out of the fridge and took a drink before returning to his computer. Gohan felt something surge though him. He was one of the top students in the country. If there was anything he was good at, it was research. This was just a minor setback. There had to be some basic gay porn online.

He messed with the site he was currently on, before finally landing on something normal looking. There were two college aged guys, much like him and his roommate. It started with kissing, and then changed to both men rubbing up against each other.

Gohan stared at the scene, letting his mouth drop as one man dropped to his knees. He couldn’t stop himself from drooling as that man proceeded to suck on the large cock in front of him. Gohan let out a groan, feeling his own length twitch in his pants. He felt the urge to take himself in his hand and play with it. Slowly, his hand moved down, pulling himself out of his pants. At the same time, Gohan kept his eyes locked on the screen.

But he didn’t see the pornstars going at it. His mind imagined the night before. Trunks was the one on his knees, touching the other man that now appeared as himself. The Son moaned as he watched the scene before him. The man on the screen deep throated his companion, making Gohan groan. “Tr…Trunks…” The half-saiyan’s hand moved faster, stroking himself with unbelievable speed. Gohan closed his eyes, listening to the sounds coming from his computer. He imagined that the hand stroking him belonged to his roommate and gave himself harder strokes.

The Son’s eyes opened and he noticed that the pair had switched places. His imagination did the same, switching it so he was the one sucking on Trunks. He moaned, remembering that taste on his lips. He wanted to taste the time traveler’s seed. He wanted to feel those hands touching him before bringing him to completion. He continued to stroke himself, groaning in anguish. It just wasn’t enough. It was hard to imagine all of this after he had had the real thing. If only that was possible.

* * *

 

Trunks sighed to himself. He hated math, but now that he was really getting into school, he had figured out what he wanted to major in. It would be surprising to some that he was thinking about medical school and this campus did have a great one…the only problem he had right now was the math. Why couldn’t he get this down? It didn’t matter what tricks Gohan showed him, as soon as he sat down for a test, his mind would go blank.

Maybe, he could get Gohan to show him how to do that again. The bookworm had to have some trick for test anxiety. He opened the door to their dorm, ready to ask his roommate a question…only to come face to face with something he never expected to see.

Gohan was sitting on his bed, jacking off to something on his computer. It looked like his roommate didn’t even notice that he was there. But that wasn’t the strange part. The time traveler could hear the sounds coming from the laptop. From what he could tell, there was no female on that screen.

The time traveler put his things down slowly, then walked over to Gohan. The bookworm was so focused on stroking himself that he didn’t notice Trunks coming behind him to watch. The time traveler had to hold back a groan of his own. There were two men on the screen. One was fingering the other one. His eyes looked down at how hard the bookworm was. It looked like Gohan was having trouble finishing. “Do you need any help?” he asked then cursed himself. Even if Gohan was watching something like this, it didn’t mean anything.

Gohan jumped, taking his hand off of his hardened member. He looked over at Trunks in fear. He couldn’t believe it. How long had he been touching himself? “Trunks…When did you get back?” He tried to stash his member away in his pants, but he was just too erect for that. He groaned in frustration. Why couldn’t he just cum like a normal person?

Trunks took another look down at Gohan. “I…I just got back.” Suddenly, it was quite awkward between them. The time traveler didn’t know what to say or do.

Gohan was about to speak up, when the couple on the screen changed up positions. The man who had been fingered was now getting taken by his partner. Loud, needy moans filled the room, drawing both half-saiyans to stare at the screen. Gohan felt his cock twitch. “So…that’s how…” He really felt the need to touch himself, but he was going to have to let it strain. The Son couldn’t really touch himself with Trunks here.

“Did you just look it up to know that?” Trunks asked, trying to move his gaze up. He didn’t need to be staring at Gohan’s cock…no matter how…big…and thick…and hard it was. The time traveler had to stop himself from drooling. Even with being gay, he had never really seen another man like this before.

The moaning on the screen got louder and Gohan couldn’t take it anymore. “Can…Can I finish?” His cock was starting to hurt and he knew he would be stuck with blue balls if he didn’t cum.

Trunks nodded. “Can I do myself…or do you need me to leave?” He wanted to smack himself for asking such a dumb question. Of course, Gohan would want him to leave.

Gohan stared up at his roommate, then moved over, letting Trunks sit on the side of his bed. “We…we might as well share it.” Mentally he cursed. With how his mind was working today, this couldn’t be a good idea. Clearly, he wanted to sleep with his roommate.

The time traveler couldn’t believe it. Gohan was going to allow this. Was there something that the bookworm wasn’t telling him? Trunks sat down, then undid his pants. He was already hard from what he had already witnessed.

The video that had been on finished and Trunks moved forward, placing it on a different one. This one started with the blow job. The time traveler started to stroke himself, but instead of watching the video, he kept his eyes on Gohan’s member. He longed to taste it like just like the pornstar was doing now.

The Son looked away from the video as the pornstar moaned. His eyes looked over at Trunks, finding the time traveler staring at him. Gohan’s eyes traveled downward, getting a good look at the throbbing member in front of him. Trunks was just so…long…and large…and… Gohan let out a groan as he stroked himself faster. The video was forgotten as he watched his roommate play with himself. “Trunks…”

“Yes…Gohan…oh?” The time traveler was reaching the end. Just seeing the Son work that beautiful shaft was enough to make him shoot out his seed. He tugged at himself a few more times before it squirted out, staining his pants and shirt.

Gohan let out a moan as he watched the time traveler cum. He felt himself twitch, then whimpered as he shot out, hitting the computer screen in the process. He couldn’t stop himself as Trunks’s name fell from his lips. But even so, he milked himself dry. The genius sighed, finally feeling relief, but there was still something crawling under his skin.

Trunks was staring at him in a daze. Both of their members were still out, but they said nothing. They only looked at each other. The time traveler didn’t know what made him do it, but he leaned forward. The idea of him making a fool of himself didn’t occur to him until he was almost all the way there. He was prepared to apologize, when Gohan leaned into him locking their lips together. Trunks’s eyes went wide, before closing slowly. So this is what kissing felt like. The bookworm’s lips were moving against his own and Trunks gave him everything back. Breathing became panting as the time traveler wrapped his arms around the genius, letting them fall against the bed with Gohan under him. Lips moved quickly, sending more than sparks up the time traveler’s spine. He would have never imagined Gohan being under him like this.

Gohan moaned, pulling Trunks closer, the genius’s fingers were going through those lavender locks, as he tried to keep Trunks from leaving him. The bookworm felt a nip on his lower lip and didn’t even question it. Gohan opened his mouth, letting Trunks’s tongue come in and explore. Before he noticed a scent and a taste, both were clouding his judgement. As their tongues tangled, Gohan let out a needy moan. Trunks had just thrust himself against him, allowing their limp members to brush against each other. His lips came off of his roommate’s, letting him moan into the open air. “Tiger…oh, fuck…”

Trunks pulled up with a confused face. “Tiger?” He was still dazed as he rubbed himself against that hardening member. The time traveler already knew he was growing hard again himself.

“You…oh…so wild…” Gohan’s hands moved down Trunks’s back, grabbing his roommate’s ass. “Oh…it’s…so…mmm.”

Trunks thrust faster, causing them to brush against each other wildly. “You…like wild…fuck.” He wanted to cum again, but at the same time, the time traveler didn’t want to wake up from this dream.

“Yes…oh, yes.” Gohan was arching himself against the time traveler’s hardened rod. “Mo…more, oh, Trunks…Tiger,” he moaned, losing himself one more time. Gohan held onto Trunks, whimpering loudly as he came. Never had he come this close together.

Trunks groaned at the sight of his roommate losing himself. “Bookworm… Kami.” He felt himself cum hard against Gohan’s stomach. Both of them went limp as they panted against each other. Trunks had collapsed onto Gohan’s chest. The two of them stared at each other in shock.

Gohan couldn’t believe it. He had just let Trunks do those things to him…but that wasn’t the strange part. He wanted to keep going. What was supposed to be a quick porn search had turned into a sexual romp.

Trunks turned red as he looked down at his roommate. He knew that he had to have gone too far. Gohan was going to be angry with him, he just knew it. But then he felt the Son’s hands move on his back.

“We should go and get lunch,” Gohan said, turning bright red. He could see the time traveler nodding above him, but Trunks didn’t move. “Trunks, can you get off of me?”

Trunks nearly jumped away as if he had been burned. The time traveler was waiting for the explosion, but was shocked when it never came. “Gohan… about what just happened…” He couldn’t look at his roommate. Everything felt too awkward.

Gohan turned redder, then took a deep breath. “It’s not a big deal.”

Trunks finally looked over at the genius. “You’re really okay with it?”

“If I wasn’t I would have said no. Besides…I’ve been trying to figure some things out for myself,” Gohan said nervously. Now that they had done such a thing, there wasn’t any reason why they couldn’t experiment. They were in college after all. Wasn’t that what going to college was about? Trying new things, having new experiences…although sleeping with another man wasn’t what he originally had in mind.

Trunks cocked his head to the side. Was Gohan trying to say that he was gay? The lavender saiyan turned redder. “Do you need me to help you with anything else?” Where was this coming from? It was like someone had removed his filter.

Gohan stared at his roommate. He knew it was wrong to string him along like this, but he was curious. “If you could.” From the experience before, he knew there was no way that he wasn’t at least Bi. But now that he had seen some of those things, he longed to experience them. His mother would never forgive him if he settled with a man though. “We can learn from each other.”

Trunks finally smiled back at him. “I didn’t think you would be so cool with this.”

The genius shrugged. “Personally, I think both of us need it. Besides, we’re both clean.”

The time traveler began to change his clothes. “So, where did you want to eat?”

Gohan laughed. “How about we do that and catch a movie?”

“You want to go see a movie?” Trunks was kind of taken aback by the change of attitude from the bookworm. Maybe all Gohan needed was that little bit of stress relief. There was no problem with him providing something extra to for his roommate.

“Yeah, we stay in here way too often.” Gohan changed his clothes, looking over the lavender saiyan with a smile. “I bet there’s a new action movie playing.”

Trunks finished changing himself, then grinned back. “Yeah. I can think of a few.”

Before the two of them could think about it anymore, they were in the elevator. At some point, Gohan had grabbed Trunks’s hand as they walked across the quad. Neither of them noticed the stares they were getting. They only continued talking about where they were going to eat.

They ended up at the deli from their first day at the college and the owner was quite happy to see them back. Gohan ordered his sandwich, followed by Trunks and the two of them laughed as the owner had to put up a sign telling everyone that he was sold out. The man behind the counter was counting his money with a smile. The two saiyans had just paid off his car.

As they sat there, Trunks felt a little frisky and began to rub his foot against Gohan’s. The bookworm turned red, then playfully fired back. Soon, they were playing a game of footsy. Gohan ended up, finishing his sandwich, but knew they were going to break a table if they kept going.

Trunks stood up, grabbing Gohan’s hand. An idea came to him, which made him feel warm for just a second. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought this was a date. He knew Gohan wasn’t into him like that. The bookworm was just experimenting. But for some reason, the time traveler was hopeful. The longer he stayed around Gohan, the more he felt attracted to him.

They walked out of the shop and waited for no one to pass them before flying off toward the movie theatre. They dashed through the sky, almost as if they were racing each other. Gohan had never felt this way before. Just being around Trunks like this had him all giddy.

Gohan beat Trunks to the theatre. The genius didn’t even notice that Trunk’s arm was around him as they bought their tickets to some movie they choose at random.

“I can’t believe we’re watching some sappy romance,” Gohan said, buying some popcorn.

“You were the one that chose it, Bookworm,” Trunks said, taking the bucket.

“You were the one guiding my hand,” Gohan said, grabbing a couple of drinks after he paid for them.

They walked towards their theatre, laughing until they noticed three people they already knew…well at least Gohan knew. Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa were arguing over how much popcorn they should have gotten. Videl was talking to Erasa, but Sharpner was the one to notice them. “Hey, guys, I didn’t think you would be in for a movie like this.”

Trunks stared at the blond, noticing how Sharpner was looking over him like a piece of meat. That drunken night came back to him and he froze. Why had he danced with this guy? He clearly wasn’t his type.

Gohan frowned at the blond. “We just wanted to get out of that dorm room.” The bookworm didn’t like Sharpner’s stares at all. Something was stirring him, telling him to strike down the pathetic human that dared to be his rival.

“I guess you should enjoy your movie then,” Trunks stated, wanting to get Sharpner’s gaze off of him. He didn’t like this at all.

“You can sit with us. I won’t bite. I promise,” Sharpner said with a confident smirk.

Gohan couldn’t help the possessive growl that left his lips at the mention of biting. “We can find ourselves a place to sit that’s less noisy.” The genius grabbed Trunks’s arm, pulling him over to a seat that was far from the blond’s reach.

The time traveler stared at his roommate. Trunks felt himself turn red…there was something about this side of the bookworm that was such a…turn on. The room went dark and the movie started, only for Trunks to take Gohan’s hand.

Gohan squeezed the time traveler’s hand, letting himself calm down. Why did he feel like murdering Sharpner? Sure, the blond was a prick, but he went a little overboard. And why did biting have to be the thing to set him off? The genius looked over at his roommate, to find Trunks staring at him.

“Are you okay?” Trunks couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Gohan was putting all of this on for him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Gohan said. “Something about that guy just rubs me the wrong way.”

“You and me both,” Trunks admitted, surprising the bookworm. “There’s something off about him, Bookworm.”

Gohan didn’t know what made him do it, but he leaned forward, kissing his roommate on the lips. Those hard lips moved against his own, calming his questioning mind. As he pulled away, he looked into those blue eyes. “Just promise you’ll stay away from him, Tiger.”

“I promise,” Trunks said breathlessly. His heart raced as they held hands. The rest of the movie, he tried to tell himself that this was just an experiment on Gohan’s part, but Trunks couldn’t help it. It was too late. He had already fallen and if he wasn’t careful, the bookworm would shatter him to pieces.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks went by, and Trunks couldn’t be happier. Just about every night ended with him tugging on his roommate. The bookworm was far more eager than he thought he would be. Hell, Gohan woke him up in the middle of the night to take care of his straining erection. Not that Trunks was going to complain. He could touch that member and never get tired of it. At this point, he accepted that he had feelings for the bookworm, but knew that nothing would ever come from it. Gohan was testing himself and once the genius was done, he would start going after someone like Erasa. The thought was depressing, but then again, everything in Trunks’s life was depressing.

The time traveler had just got of class, he was surprised when he aced his math test. Gohan had stayed up with all night, helping him with his test anxiety. The bookworm’s touch should have been distracting, but Gohan used that positive reinforcement to get the job done. Now he couldn’t wait to show the bookworm the result of his skilled way of teaching. Trunks also figured there would be a prize for his success. Maybe, they could rub their lengths against each other again. That had only happened once and just thinking about the genius’s hard cock rubbing against his own made him lightheaded.

As he headed back to the dorm, Trunks stopped. Sharpener was looking over some notes at a table nearby. The time traveler remembered his promise, but at the same time didn’t understand why Gohan didn’t like the blond. Trunks could tell that the young man was a jerk, but so far, Sharpener hadn’t done anything to him.

Not that he wanted the blond, far from it…but at the end of the day, Gohan wasn’t going to be the one he stayed with. They weren’t in a relationship. This was just an experiment for the bookworm. Gohan wanted to know what being gay was like. There were no feelings behind it.

“I didn’t expect to see you out here,” the blond said, catching him off guard. He thought he was far away so that Sharpener wouldn’t notice him.

“I was just heading back,” the time traveler answered.

Sharpener looked up and down Trunks’s body. “You know, you’ve been a stranger since we went out. I was kind of hoping you would join me for a beer.”

Trunks thought that there couldn’t be any harm in that, but remembered his promise. “I would, but I got a test to go study for. Gohan’s trying to help me get into medical school.”

Sharpener chuckled as he stood up and walked up to him. Trunks felt a single finger go down his chest. “So, you want to be a doctor? I like playing doctor.”

Trunks cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?” Wasn’t that a kid’s game?

Sharpener rubbed himself against the time traveler. “If you want to come by and examine me, I wouldn’t mind. I bet you would learn quite a bit.” The blond picked up a cherry on the table he had been sitting and pulled the stem off as he tried to pull in Trunks.

“Do you have some kind of disease or something?” Trunks asked, making the blond choke on the cherry.

“Are you really that dense?” Sharpener asked. “You must be really sheltered.”

Trunks sighed. “I’m not sheltered.” Then turned red as he figured out what the human was asking him. “I can’t stay here. I said I have to study.”

“You like Gohan, don’t you?” the prick asked, then smirked as Trunks flinched. “You can’t have him, Trunks. Not only is he straight, but he’s a loser. Videl can vouch for how bad he is in bed, too.”

Trunks stared at the blond as if he had just insulted himself. Gohan’s touch was good… no, it was mind blowing. Sharpener didn’t know what he was talking about. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

The blond frowned. “In the end, you’ll come to me. You can’t have him, but you can have me as much as you want. Hell, I bet with your innocent mind, that ass of yours is tight.”

The time traveler turned redder. “Like I would let a jerk like you fuck me.”

Sharpener chuckled. “It’s going to happen.” He licked his lips. “Then you’ll be back, begging me for more. They always do.” Trunks turned his back, ready to walk away, only to hear the blond have the last word. “You do look quite good from behind. I think I’ll start there.”

Trunks ran off, now he could really see what Gohan was talking about. That blond had to be the most insufferable man in existence. How the hell could he think those things about Gohan? His bookworm’s touch was heavenly. Each moment of each day, he wanted… no he needed that touch. The genius was under his skin, but in the best way possible.

Then there was the fact that even with this being an experiment on Gohan’s part, Gohan didn’t see him as some fuck. They were friends that could talk to each other about anything. Even if he wanted to be more than friends…

Trunks shook his head. He couldn’t go down that road of depression. That is what Sharpener wanted, and the time traveler wasn’t going to give that prick the satisfaction of getting him down. He was going to get through medical school, become a doctor, and meet the man of his dreams without resorting to getting fucked by that jerk.

He was so frustrated as he finally got back to the dorm building. Gohan had to be studying for a practical he had for chemistry. As he got on the elevator, the time traveler looked over. The man sharing the lift with him was his neighbor. The boy had green hair and black eyes, but he didn’t look quite happy right now. “What’s your problem?”

“You know, if you fags want to touch each other, you could be a lot quieter,” the boy answered with a sneer.

Trunks was taken aback. “We didn’t realize that we were being loud… umm…what was your name again?”

“It’s Patrick, and really, how could you not know how loud you are? Everyone on our floor has heard you two from night one,” Patrick snapped.

“Night…one?” Trunks was very confused. They only started this a week ago.

“Yeah, I can’t believe that they put a couple together in the same room.” Patrick pushed past him as they exited the elevator, not giving him a second glance.

Meanwhile, Trunks’s mind was flashing back to their first night here. They had gone out that night and gotten wasted. When they got back…they had touched each other. Now that he knew about it, he remembered everything. Did Gohan know about that night? Was that what triggered the bookworm’s curiosity? He wanted to ask, but decided against it. That felt so long ago, so there was no reason to bring it up. Gohan’s reasoning was his own business.

The time traveler opened the door to their room, to find Gohan buried under a pile of notes. He chuckled as the bookworm looked up at him. “I’ve got a serious headache,” Gohan groaned.

Trunks walked over, grabbing some aspirin and a bottle of water. “You should probably take a break.” The time traveler sat down on the edge of the genius’s bed, watching as Gohan took the pill he gave him.

Gohan sighed. “I’ve always hated chemistry, but I have to take it.” He groaned as he looked over his notes, only to have Trunks pull his chin up. Their eyes locked, making the bookworm’s stomach jump with excitement.

“I said take a break. Clear that oversized head of yours for a minute,” Trunks said with a laugh.

Gohan huffed. “I guess I should stop for a while. How did your test go?”

With everything that had happened with Sharpener and Patrick, the time traveler almost forgot about his results. “Oh, I just got an A on it. Your way of…” Trunks couldn’t finish his sentence though as Gohan kissed him. The lavender saiyan closed his eyes as Gohan grabbed his face, pulling them closer together.

The genius groaned as he gave Trunks his prize for a job well done…but for Gohan it didn’t feel like enough. An idea came to him as the time traveler’s tongue worked its way into his mouth. When he had watched that porn, he thought about doing something like that to the time traveler. But could he really go through with it? Could he push down the barrier between them that far? Kissing and touching were one thing, but going further would mess with more than his experiment. Gohan didn’t want to give Trunks the wrong idea, but he couldn’t help it as that wonderful tongue pulled out of his mouth and moved down his neck. The genius’s cock was already throbbing, and from what he could feel against his leg, Trunks was ready to go.

The time traveler licked down to Gohan’s collar bone, only for the bookworm to push him away slightly. He sighed, taking in the rejection. It was bound to come up eventually. “So, did you want me to help you with your flash ca…” Trunks started, only for Gohan to push him back away from the bed. For some reason, the bookworm had gotten off of his bed. “What are you doing?”

Gohan grabbed ahold of Trunks’s belt, undoing the clasp as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes. The genius wanted to get lost in those eyes and he let it happen. The belt came undone, then was pulled out before being dropped to the floor.

Trunks still stared at Gohan with a puzzled look. What did his roommate have in mind? This wasn’t looking like one of their jerkoff sessions. “Gohan, are you okay?” he asked, then hissed as his pants were undone. The genius’s hand moved against his hardened length, touching him the way he liked it. “Go…Gohan…”

The bookworm grinned, then fell to his knees. His hands came off of Trunks’s cock, only to land on the back of those toned thighs he had come to love. Having the time traveler’s member this close to his face was kind of daunting. It looked large before, but being so close amplified it.

“Why did you?” Trunks froze as he realized where Gohan was. “Gohan, what are…oh, Oh.” The bookworm’s tongue had moved forward, sliding up his shaft. The time traveler watched as his roommate stopped at the head, twisting his tongue against the tip.

Gohan was mentally screaming inside, but not in disgust…for some reason, he was enjoying this. The look Trunks was giving him made his own cock twitch in his pants, but at the same time, those blue eyes stared down at him with desire. His body felt on fire as he remembered what he had learned from watching that porno. There was something pooling at the tip of Trunk’s cock, but that didn’t deter him at all. Instead, he sent this tongue against it, letting that taste coat his tongue. A moan rumbled through his chest as he took in the salty flavor in front of him. The genius found that he wanted more.

Trunks kept his eyes on Gohan, watching that tongue go up and down his shaft. He was amazed with how the bookworm was finding his pleasure points with ease. As Gohan tasted the precum from the tip, the time traveler whimpered. Never in his life did he think he would witness anything so beautiful. It was as if the bookworm had made a very interesting discovery, one that aroused both of them. “Bookworm…that’s…oh, what are you…oh, Kami.” In one slow, but overwhelming moment, Gohan had pushed the tip of his member into his mouth. The heat around the tip made Trunks arch his back. That tongue was twisting around him, tasting him. “Where…oh, who taught you…oh, Gohan.”

Gohan felt heat pour through him. The tone of Trunks’s voice was enticing him, pushing him to go further. Slowly, he pushed the throbbing member deeper into his mouth. The time traveler’s head flew backward as Gohan sucked on him softly, letting his lips tighten from time to time. Each moan and groan from above was making the bookworm lightheaded.

“Bookworm…oh, Bookworm…” Trunks couldn’t keep his head straight. As he looked back down at Gohan, he could see that his roommate was staring up at him. Those onyx eyes were practically staring into his soul. The passion that infiltrated him was breathtaking. The time traveler whimpered. “Can I?” he asked before placing his foot between Gohan’s legs. He pushed his toes up, rubbing against the hardened flesh there. “Gohan, you’re so hard.”

Gohan popped off, letting that touch fuel him. “Yes, Tiger…Do…do you want to taste me?” The words fell from his lips before he even thought of them. The genius remembered when Trunks had sucked him off before and wanted to feel that pleasure once more.

Trunks groaned, falling to his knees. They kissed but for only a second as the time traveler worked on Gohan’s pants. “Kami, I want you,” Trunks stated, staring down at the solid member below. His hand moved downward, touching the head. Precum was dribbling out of the top. The lavender saiyan moved down as he pushed Gohan back against the floor. The genius’s legs opened, but only for a second. Trunks thought he said something wrong, but relaxed as Gohan gave him a grin.

“Move around this way, I didn’t finish sucking on you,” the bookworm said, not believing the words that came from his mouth. He listened to Trunks groan and watched as his companion moved on his side. Trunks opened his legs, giving Gohan the access he wanted. With that, the bookworm opened his own legs, then dipped his tongue against the hard member once more. It didn’t take long for him to push Trunks to the back of his throat. The bookworm bobbed his head, twisting his tongue around the engorged member.

Trunks gasped, he didn’t think Gohan would be so bold. His roommate had him panting with need before he finally leaned forward, sliding his tongue against the manhood of his dreams. The bookworm’s cock was pushing forward slightly, almost as if it wished to thrust into something. Trunks smiled against it, swirling his tongue against the tip. The time traveler heard the genius moan, the feeling sent vibrations down his cock and through his entire body. The action caused Trunks to bring the tip of Gohan’s member into his mouth. The time traveler’s eyes closed as he brought more of the bookworm’s length inside. He groaned, feeling the pressure of the large organ against tongue. His own head started to bob as he thought about how this would feel inside another part of him. The lavender saiyan let out a low moan, sending those same vibrations down his lover’s solid member.

Gohan felt that moan, which only excited him further. He bobbed faster, bringing Trunks to the back of his throat. He wanted that taste to consume him, the fire inside was burning brightly as he placed that hard member at the back of his throat. He closed his eyes, while moving his hands to touch the time traveler’s sack. There was a needy moan from Trunks that only drove Gohan mad. He moved his hands around the lavender saiyan, grabbing that toned ass and squeezing. Between the feel of that skin and the hardness in his mouth, Gohan didn’t know what to think. His cock was near the back of Trunk’s throat and he felt the time traveler swallow around him. The bookworm whimpered as his cock twitched inside that warm oasis.

Trunks moved his hips back as he tried to push his cock deeper into Gohan’s mouth. He wished he could watch, but those strong hands on his ass changed his mind. His mind flashed to the idea of his cock being inside Gohan’s ass. With the bookworm under him, he would thrust into that tight cavern. The time traveler groaned, losing his seed. He didn’t even think of where he was losing it, all he did was shoot out into that waiting mouth.

Gohan wasn’t expecting his mouth to fill with such a thing, but he wasn’t disgusted. The liquid that was streaming down his throat was divine and the bookworm couldn’t stop himself from cleaning every inch of the rod that was starting to go limp. He sucked from the shaft down to the tip before popping off. Gohan was in a daze. He wanted more desperately. “Trunks…tiger, don’t stop…oh.”

Trunks went back to sucking on his roommate in earnest. He worked the shaft with one of his hands while focusing more on the head of the large member. He heard more than one moan, pushing him forward. He longed to taste what the bookworm had to offer. His tongue swirled around the tip, messing as he tightened his grip on the shaft in front of him. Quickly, he pushed Gohan into the back of his throat again, this time tightening his lips, making sure to keep his teeth far away from his bookworm’s cock.

“Oh…yes…yes, oh, Trunks,” Gohan panted, moving his hips into that heat. “Tiger…that’s…oh, that’s it…” He was having trouble controlling himself. With each passing second, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He wanted to cum. He wanted Trunks to taste him badly. An image appeared in his mind. He thought of that video, only to the part where the fingering was happening. If the time traveler did that to him, what would happen? Before he could answer, his mind conjured up an image. “Ah…Tr…Tiger…OH!” He growled as he came, losing himself down Trunks’s throat. That tongue kept moving, making Gohan whimper in pleasure as he kept shooting out in bursts. “Ti…Tiger…oh, taste me…” He looked down between them, finding Trunks staring at him in bliss. Gohan panted, watching as Trunks pulled off of him. The bookworm moved up and over, laying down next to the time traveler. He grabbed Trunks, pulling the lavender saiyan into a deep kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed as they tried to taste themselves off of each other’s lips. At some point, Gohan had flipped them so that he was on top. The Son’s tongue was moving around Trunks’s mouth effortlessly. When he did pull up to breathe, he stared down at the time traveler. Those blue eyes were lighting him ablaze. “You really are something, Tiger.”

“Me? What about you?” Trunks chuckled, letting his hands squeeze the bookworm’s ass. “That was one quality blowjob, Bookworm.”

Gohan smiled down at Trunks, kissing the time traveler once more. “We should go clean up.”

Trunks sighed. “Those shower stalls are so annoying. I’ve had three people come in on me.”

Gohan pulled himself off of Trunks, then began to grab himself some clothes and a towel. “We can share if you want.” The Son wasn’t thinking straight at all. A small voice kept saying the word experiment in the back of his head, but he was ignoring it. It was trying to say not to string Trunks along, but the bookworm knew that he wasn’t. They just needed to clean up after pleasuring each other.

Trunks stood up and grabbed his things before following Gohan. The two of them walked into the shower, not realizing what time it was. They had been going at it for quite a while. It had to be dinner time. Everyone else on their floor was probably out eating.

Gohan watched as Trunks stripped, then got into a stall. The Son followed him, getting himself completely naked first. As they both got into the stall, Trunks was the one that moved forward, kissing Gohan fiercely. Under that spray, they gave into each other’s touches again. The genius couldn’t help himself. He was starting to believe that he was never straight to begin with. After they had finished for the second time, giving into each other’s hand, Gohan began to wash Trunk’s hair. He never thought something like this could feel this sensual.

Trunks dragged his fingers through Gohan’s hair, taking in the look of lust that he was receiving. “How’s the experiment going?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Gohan leaned into him, leaving a small kiss against his cheek. “Why don’t you tell me?” With that, Trunks pushed him against the wall of the shower, allowing them to give into their lust for a third time.

By the time Gohan and Trunks returned to their room, their skin was all pruney. Gohan passed out, forgetting about his exam until the alarm clock went off, sending the two of them into a panic.

Too Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan looked over one of his tests with a frown. He had missed more than he wanted to. He was letting himself become distracted by his roommate, but he couldn’t help it. Where it had started off being a once a week…it had now become a daily thing. After getting out of class, the two of them would indulge in touching each other. The bookworm had grown accustomed to sucking on Trunks’s dick to the point that he craved to taste it now. He was stressed, but all he could think about was feeling his roommate’s cock in his mouth.

Gohan shook his head as he turned. He was getting quite a few looks from his classmates, one of which was his neighbor. Trunks had informed him that they were seen as too loud by the young man and Patrick thought they were disgusting. The Son thought about explaining what they were really doing to the man. It was just an experiment after all. Even if Gohan was starting to believe that he was geared to go after men over women. The more he thought about it, he was far more interested in touching Trunks than he had ever been with touching Videl. Hell, she didn’t even make him hard, while he was sitting here with a boner in his pants at the thought of sucking off his roommate again.

The class was dismissed and the Son decided that he was going to go for it. He found his neighbor talking to some other guys, all of which frowned at him once they noticed him. “Well, look if it isn’t the fag,” Patrick snapped.

Gohan rolled his eyes. “I think you have everything wrong.”

“What could I have wrong? You and that boytoy of yours have kept me up for the last week and a half!” Patrick complained.

Gohan felt angry. “Trunks is not a boytoy.”

“Fine, your boyfriend, then. Seriously, how the hell did you get a room with your boyfriend anyway?” the jerky neighbor continued.

Still feeling angry, Gohan didn’t want to answer, but soon the words thrust out of his mouth. “We didn’t plan that. It just happened…and he’s not my boyfriend.” There was an ache in his heart as he thought of that last part, but he pushed that to the side. He was telling the truth. They weren’t in a relationship.

“So, I was right. He’s your boytoy.” Patrick smirked only to be punched upside the face. There was a slight crack as the young man fell the ground. Gohan feared that he had broken the boy’s neck, but sensed that the most he did was give the boy a concussion.

The rest of Patrick’s cohorts stared at him in fear as he growled. “I don’t see the danger of experimenting. This is college, after all.” He turned his back to them. “Tell him that if he ever says anything about my roommate again, he won’t be so lucky.” With that he walked off, heading across the quad and to his room.

Once inside, he took a second to collect himself. Trunks wasn’t here, but he wished he was. Gohan figured that he could at least play with himself for a while. He grabbed his computer and looked up the porn that he had watched before. As he tugged on himself, he found himself intrigued as they got to fingering each other. The Son wondered what that felt like and ventured to make that discovery. He leaned over and grabbed some lotion from his side table. Watching the video closely, he pushed one finger forward. It didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t feel good either. He was beginning to wonder if they were faking it in the porn or if he wasn’t doing it correctly.

The Son changed positions, which enabled him to push his finger deeper inside. Suddenly, Gohan felt a surge of pleasure as he found one particular spot. The half-saiyan let out a soft moan as he toyed with the spot, rubbing it with vigor. Gohan didn’t think anything like this could feel this good. He let out moan after moan as he pleasured himself. His mind conjured up Trunks doing these things to him and he whimpered louder. Gohan didn’t think he would want Trunks this much, but he did. Another idea came to him as he imagined the time traveler slipping his cock inside. Just thinking about it, forced him over the edge and he came hard against his sheets. The time traveler’s name echoed from his lips as he slowly pulled his fingers out.

Gohan turned on his back and stared at the ceiling in a daze. This was just an experiment… nothing more. He kept thinking those words, but each time they stabbed him. The genius shook his head. All he needed was time. His head would clear up soon.

* * *

 

As Trunks left his class, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. He could sense Sharpner behind him. The blond didn’t seem to get that he wasn’t interested. The time traveler was going to head back to his dorm, but soon found that Videl and Erasa were coming his way. He soon discovered that he was surrounded.

Videl walked up to him with a smile. “I have a favor to ask.”

Trunks stared down at her. “I barely know you.” He had a bad feeling about this. If she wanted something, it clearly had to do with his roommate.

“I just need your help getting Gohan out of that dorm. You said that he studies too much,” Videl said, trying to look innocent.

“When did I say that?” Trunks had no idea what they were talking about.

Erasa giggled. “So, you don’t remember all of us going out that night to the club?”

Trunks sighed as he remembered the conversation, just how drunk was he? “I do, but Gohan’s distracted as it is. He’s got a lot of homework to do.”

Trunks froze in place though as Sharpner came up and slapped his ass. “Come on, Trunks, all Videl here needs is an hour, maybe two.” The blond squeezed his ass, making the half-saiyan bite his lips to hold back a moan. Videl smirked at the blond as Sharpner leaned in to whisper in his ear. “We could always have some fun… just the two of us.”

Trunks couldn’t help the shiver that went down his spine. “I don’t think he’s going to listen to me.” He tried to pull away, but found those lips on his neck. “I…”

“If you do this for me, I’ll make it worth your while.” Sharpner planned to nibble on the saiyan’s ear, but Trunks pulled away from his grasp.

“I’ll think about it.” He moved away from the group, feeling exasperated as he left. What was all of that about? He knew that the blond wanted him, but he couldn’t help but wonder what Videl wanted.

Trunks made it across the quad and to their room. As he opened the door, he found Gohan finishing up a homework project. His roommate gave him a smile, then he frowned. “Trunks…where were you?”

The time traveler turned red as he stared over at the genius. He felt guilty. Didn’t he promise to stay away from Sharpner? He figured that it was best to be honest. “Your friends cornered me on the way back.”

Gohan’s frown stayed in place. He could smell his rival all over Trunks. He growled low in his throat as he got off the bed and walked over to his roommate. Trunks gave him a questioning look, but the bookworm wasn’t going to answer him. Instead, he walked around, gauging every place that the blond dared to touch. “I thought I told you to say away from him.” Gohan couldn’t control the anger in his voice.

“They cornered me,” Trunks answered, staring at the genius. There was something off with the bookworm’s behavior. “Gohan, are you okay?”

The genius sniffed, taking in that offending smell. He moved closer, sensing his lover’s nerves. That foul odor reeked near Trunks’s ass and neck. So Sharpner thought he would get in some touches without him knowing. Gohan growled, moving so that he was flush against the time traveler’s back. He began to leave a trail of kisses down his roommate’s neck in an effort to erase the offending smell. Trunks had been honest, he could tell from the fact that only two places had been touched. It looked like a trail of unsuccessful seduction. The genius grinned at the thought of the time traveler shutting down the blond. He rejoiced by grabbing Trunks’s ass and squeezed it, earning him a moan from his lover. “Stay away from him, Tiger,” Gohan said, running his tongue down the side of the time traveler’s ear.

Trunks moaned, backing himself against Gohan’s crotch. He rubbed himself against the growing member there. “Gohan…please…” The time traveler couldn’t think. All he wanted was for the Son to continue to touch him.

The genius groaned at his roommate’s urgency. “You want me to touch you?”

“Yes…” Trunks whimpered as he felt that hand move into his pants to stroke him. “Go…Gohan…”

The bookworm smirked into the lavender saiyan’s neck. He was enjoying this far too much. “Does that blond touch you like I do?” He wanted to know what Trunks really thought of that jerk.

“No…oh.” Gohan’s hand moved faster with his answer. “Bookworm…don’t stop.”

The genius chuckled into his roommate’s ear. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” His words made Trunks cum as he felt a warmness coat his fingers a second later. The time traveler turned his head, only for his lips to be caught by Gohan’s. Slowly, those lips toyed with his, sliding against his in an almost teasing way before going back to his neck. “I believe I still have a problem, Tiger.” The Son thrust up against Trunks’s ass. “You think you can take care of that for me?”

Trunks moaned, but felt cold as Gohan let him go and walked over to his bed. The time traveler practically drooled as the bookworm unzipped his pants.

The genius smirked as he looked at his lover. “Well, Tiger, aren’t you hungry?”

The time traveler didn’t need to be asked another question, as he dove down and began to suck at the member that was presented to him. Trunks ended up sucking on Gohan for the rest of the night… and in return was devoured by the bookworm. Not that he was going to complain about that.

* * *

 

Trunks rolled over, he could see light coming from their window. They had gone back and forth all night. As he attempted to get up, he found a pair of arms around him. Gohan was still holding him against him in his sleep. Trunks didn’t seem to mind, he only smiled as he cuddled into that warm body. He really didn’t want this to end. The longer he stayed with the bookworm, the greater his feelings grew.

But at the end of the day, he knew this was just an experiment. Gohan wasn’t gay. Gohan didn’t want a relationship with him… no matter how much Trunks wanted one with the bookworm. It was hard to imagine that someday, these mornings would be cold once more.

The time traveler was shaken from his thoughts as Gohan stirred. The genius looked down at him, then smiled. “I didn’t expect to find you here.”

Trunks smiled back. “I think we over did it last night.” He could still taste Gohan on his tongue.

The bookworm leaned down, surprising Trunks with a kiss. “I don’t know about that.” With that, Gohan kept kissing the time traveler. The genius found himself on cloud nine. He had no idea what had come over him last night, but now he felt relaxed. Trunks’s scent had returned to normal, only now he could smell himself all over the time traveler. The Son purred against his roommate’s neck, nothing had ever felt this good. No one had ever made him feel this good. He was starting to think that he wasn’t just gay…did he have a thing for Trunks? His heart beat faster in his chest. Maybe this was a crush after all. He smiled as he kissed the time traveler again. “Why don’t we go out tonight?” Gohan asked, thinking of it as a date.

Trunks turned red. “What do you have in mind?” He felt Gohan roll on top of him and felt the urge to wrap his legs around the bookworm’s waist. He longed to have Gohan inside him at this point…or even be inside of Gohan, but he didn’t think that his bookworm would allow the experiment to go that far.

The genius smiled, before laying kisses on the time traveler’s forehead. “How about we go see another movie?” He could feel Trunks’s hands moving against his chest. “Then we can go do dinner…” His voice dropped an octave. “Then we can come back here.” Being on top of Trunks like this was making him lightheaded. His cock was hardening at the thought of pushing inside the lavender saiyan. He wanted him badly.

“What will we do when we come back here?” Trunks questioned, seeing that look of desire staring back at him.

Gohan only moaned before leaning down to kiss his roommate. Their lips opened, allowing their tongues to tangle against each other. Only for someone to knock on their door. The bookworm groaned in annoyance as he attempted to get up, it was then that he remembered that they had moved their mattresses onto the floor. Those beds were far too small for them to share one.

Trunks tossed Gohan a pair of pants, then realized who was outside their door. He looked back at the bookworm finding Gohan on the verge of growling. The time traveler put on his own pants, and sighed. “Why don’t I…?”

“No, I’ll go talk to him,” Gohan said, putting on his pants and exiting the room. As he expected, Sharpner was standing right outside. He passed the blond a glare. “Why are you here?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight. Videl really wants you come,” Sharpner said, looking around for Gohan’s roommate.

“That’s odd considering that we broke up a year ago. I’m fine with being friends, but I don’t want to see her at the moment.” Gohan could see what the blond was doing. “Who are you looking for?”

The blond nearly flinched. He wasn’t expecting Gohan to sound so…possessive. “I was just wondering if that roommate of yours was around.”

Gohan half chuckled. “You don’t need to be messing around with Trunks. You screw with people then leave them dry. He doesn’t need that in his life.”

“He’s a grown man, Gohan. He can make his own decisions,” Sharpner said with a sneer.

The saiyan growled as Trunks came outside. “Gohan, if you don’t hurry up, you’ll be late to physics.” The Son calmed as he noticed that his roommate wasn’t even looking at the blond.

“You’ve got psychology in an hour,” Gohan said, ignoring the blond. He grabbed Trunks’s arm and pulled him back into their room, closing the door in Sharpner’s face. “Hopefully, he’ll leave.”

“I bet he’s going to follow me to class,” Trunks said, throwing on more clothes.

“How about I take you to class then?” the Son offered.

The time traveler stared back at him with a smile. “If you want. Then I can swing by and walk back with you after physics.”

“We’re still on for tonight?” Gohan asked, feeling very hopeful.

Trunks nodded. “Sure, we need to get out of this dorm every once in a while.

The two left the dorm, not knowing what would really await them later that night.

* * *

 

Gohan laughed as the movie ended. It was pretty much a snore fest, but it looked like Trunks enjoyed it. They spent most of the time holding hands as they watched the action thriller.

Exiting the theatre, they came across their restaurant. A man led them to their seat, only for Gohan to find his three friends sitting there by the bar. Videl walked over, saying something to him that he didn’t really catch.

Erasa on the other hand, walked over to Trunks. She was going to help Sharpner with this guy. She had never seen the blond so adamant about a conquest before. She brought over some alcohol, but Gohan pushed it off the table in anger. Erasa took one look at Gohan and suddenly a light bulb went off in the back of her head. The genius’s actions now made sense. She looked back over at Trunks to find him scooting away from Sharpner, while Videl kept trying to talk to Gohan. She sighed. “I think I have a stomach ache.”

Everyone stared at her. “Then go home,” Sharpner said.

“I think you need to take me to the ER.” She forced herself to the ground, making it look like she was really sick.

Trunks moved to check on her, then noticed that she was motioning for them to escape. “Yeah, from the looks of it, she needs to see a real doctor.”

Videl moved around, trying to help her friend up. “Wow, what shitty timing.” She looked back at Gohan. “Promise me we’ll go out next week.”

Gohan kept his mouth shut as Videl left with Erasa. He looked back over to find Sharpner staring at Trunks, but the lavender saiyan was only looking at him. He felt warm. It was as if Trunks only saw him. He felt quite light as he sat back down. “Sharpner, aren’t you going to check on her?”

The blond mumbled something, then stood up, leaving them alone once more. Trunks sighed, and gave Gohan a smile. “I have to give it to Erasa; that was quite the performance.”

The Son was taken aback. “She was faking?”

“Yeah, I think she wanted to get everyone to leave. I guess she sees that I’m not interested in blondy.” Trunks laughed.

Gohan smiled back, rubbing his feet against the time travelers. “Or that I’m not interested in Videl.”

Their eyes locked and Trunks couldn’t help but ask. “Are you interested in anyone?”

Gohan slid his foot up the time traveler’s leg. “Are you?”

Trunks felt a chill go down his spine. He was imagining Gohan pushing him against the table and taking him hard. The lavender saiyan couldn’t help the groan that left his lips as the food came. He was quite horny and the bookworm wasn’t helping him in the slightest.

The genius ate his dinner, but that wasn’t what was on his mind. He wanted to do more than just kiss and touch his roommate when they returned to their room. When the bill came, he paid it promptly.

Trunks still felt the high as they left the restaurant. He kept hoping that Gohan was going to just push him against something and take him. The need was growing as was the tension as they got on the elevator. With each floor, the time traveler felt hornier.

Finally, Gohan couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the time traveler. Kissing him hard against the wall of the elevator. Lips fought in a battle for dominance, but at the same time, conveyed what they were both trying to say.

The elevator stopped and they pulled apart, panting. Gohan stared at his lover with desire, taking Trunks’s hand and walking them back to their room. He quickly closed the door behind them and locked it.

Trunks fell down on the mattresses that were in the middle of the floor. He was staring up at Gohan with need. “Bookworm…”

“Yes, Tiger…” Gohan whispered, feeling the electricity on the air.

“Can we…?” the time traveler began, only for Gohan to climb on top of him. He turned red.

“You want me?” Gohan whispered.

“I need you,” Trunks whispered back. “Take me.”

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean. What a crappy place to leave a cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan heard those words below him and moaned. Trunks was serious about them having sex. The bookworm’s mind flashed to that porno. He knew exactly what to do. Gohan smiled down at the time traveler as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Trunks was watching him as the genius grabbed at his belt, pulling it off in one go. “Trunks, you’re overdressed.”

The time traveler grabbed his own shirt, pulling it over his head before working on his pants. Soon Trunks felt a chill. His body felt cold as he stared up at Gohan. The genius was also naked, that large member hard while precum oozed from the tip. It was like Gohan really wanted him. “I want you.”

Gohan let out a moan, feeling as Trunks began to stroke him. Those wonderful fingers rubbed his cock as the thumb messed with the head, dipping in and out of his slit as it covered itself in precum. “That’s…Tiger,” the genius moaned, moving his hips so that he was thrusting himself into Trunks’s hand. “If you keep, oh, Trunks,” he groaned, knowing that his hardness was going to let go. He was far too enraptured to hold back. He shot out, covering the time traveler’s hand in his seed.

“Damn, Gohan… I didn’t think you would have this much,” Trunks responded, pulling his hand back and licking it clean. He frowned as the bookworm stood up though. Trunks didn’t expect that much out of his roommate. Of course, they weren’t going to go all the… Trunks’s thoughts stopped as Gohan returned with a bottle of lotion. “What are you…?”

“Turn around and put your ass in the air,” Gohan said, coating his fingers in the lotion.

Trunks felt a twinge of excitement and did what Gohan asked. As he lay on his stomach, he waited, only to gasp as those cold fingers traced his ass. The time traveler let out a soft moan, feeling as the bookworm seemed to be covering his ass with the stuff.

“Relax for me, okay?” Gohan whispered, feeling a tingling go through him as he pushed the first finger in. He groaned and Trunks gasped. It was just so tight. He already knew that it would be, his own ass had been very narrow, but this was different. The time traveler wanted him inside. Not just his fingers, but his dick would be in here soon. The thought sent his blood south, allowing him to grow hard once more.

Trunks panted, feeling that one finger find a new spot inside of him. “Oh, Gohan!” His voice was needy as that spot was assaulted. Gohan curled his finger, twisting it in the most pleasurable way possible. “More… oh!” He was given exactly what he wanted as the genius pushed in a second finger, scissoring him open. “Bookworm… oh, Bookworm,” he moaned, pleasure had never felt this good before. Trunks’s head flew back as he whined. Each movement of his roommate’s hands was pure ecstasy. “Gohan… hard… oh.”

“You like that, Tiger?” Gohan whispered, he was growing enraptured once more. Each second that he stared down at his lover, he was craving him. He wanted to sink himself into that tight ass and savor Trunks’s body. He pushed in a third finger, earning him a breathy moan. “Trunks, you’re almost there.” That tightness was almost ready for him. He scissored his roommate once more, making sure to keep at least one finger on that spot.

“Go… Bookworm… oh!” Trunks was overwhelmed. His body was on fire. All he could do was hold onto the mattress as he was touched. But suddenly those heavenly fingers were gone. “What… why did you stop?” he asked, panicking at the loss of his lover.

Gohan gathered more lotion on his hand before slicking his cock with the stuff. “I’m not.” The bookworm came over Trunks, falling against his back. Gohan rubbed himself against the loosened hole, earning him a moan. “I just thought you wanted this, mmm?”

Trunks whimpered, feeling as the large member rubbed against him. “Gohan… do it…oh, take me…” he moaned as he felt Gohan’s hand move between them, lining the member up with his ass.

“Just relax for me,” Gohan panted. He closed his eyes as he entered, hearing a gasp from his lover as he buried himself in that narrow cavern. The bookworm had to stop and take a deep breath. It really was tight. “Trunks… Kami…”

Below him, Trunks was in a state of bliss. There had been a little pain, but he expected that. “Bookworm… it’s so… big.”

“You like it big?” Gohan whispered into his roommate’s ear.

“Yes…I… oh.” Trunks had started to speak when Gohan started to move his hips. “Oh… more… Bookworm…” His fingers dug into the mattress as that cock went deep inside him. The slow pace gave way to a much faster one. Gohan’s dick was impaling him in the most delicious way. “Gohan…oh, harder… OH!”

The genius growled, practically slapping his balls against Trunks’s ass with each thrust. This was heaven. He couldn’t think of anyone else he would want to do this with. “You like that, oh, Trunks… Tiger, you’re so tight.”

Trunks whimpered, needy moans filled the air. “Bookworm… don’t stop… oh, oh.” His voice faded into nonsense as his roommate pushed in deeper, he could feel kisses against his back, along with Gohan’s hand wrapping around him. The genius began to stroke his cock with the same rhythm of his thrusts. “De… oh…” With each feeling, he was falling harder. Trunks wished for Gohan to do this all the time. He wanted his roommate to fuck him like this.

Gohan groaned, his lover was so tight. The bookworm let out a growl as he felt the ass tighten. His fingers were covered with seed and he lost himself, cumming hard inside of Trunks’s ass. The genius panted, groaning as he felt himself fill his lover. He had never cum this hard in his life. His body felt like it was going to explode. He stayed on top of Trunks. Gathering himself as he remained inside. “Wow.”

Trunks was dazed. He didn’t think he would lose his virginity to Gohan. Even with them messing around, he never dreamed that things would go this far. He could feel that warmth inside of him. The time traveler thought that his roommate would pull out to do that. He was more than pleased to discover that it had landed within him. “Yeah.”

Gohan sighed. Knowing that he needed to pull out, he did it slowly. Trunks gasped under him as he removed himself. The genius didn’t like this. He wanted to bury himself in the time traveler once more, but he couldn’t do it. He had been milked dry. So instead, he rolled off of Trunks, landing on his side. The time traveler stared at him, as Trunks rolled onto his side, facing him. “That really was something,” Gohan said, feeling dazed.

Trunks nodded. He wished Gohan hadn’t pulled out yet, but they couldn’t stay that way forever. Gohan would end this experiment and move on. He would have continued with the negative thoughts, but the genius stopped him with his lips. He was blown away from the passion in that kiss. Sure, they kissed quite a bit, but Gohan had never been this needy. “Gohan?” He questioned as the genius pulled away. To Trunks’s shock, the bookworm began to sniff at him. It was like he was looking for something. “What are you? OH!” The genius had stopped on his neck, biting it where his collar bone was. Gohan had drawn blood, but Trunks felt no pain. Instead, a new pleasure filled him. It felt like there was something connecting him to Gohan. He felt confused, but at the same time, a similar urge came to him. He leaned forward, sniffing at his lover. He found the Son’s peck, biting him a little lower. Gohan let out a needy moan as Trunks tasted blood on his lips.

Gohan stared down at his lover. The connection he felt to Trunks was amazing. He had never felt this good in his life. His heartbeat picked up as more than just sex with the time traveler came to him. It was then that the genius realized what was going on. How could he have been so blind? From that first kiss till now, he was denying it. Calling this an experiment had been a farce from the beginning. He wanted Trunks. Not as a friend or a fuck buddy, but as his lover. He wanted the time traveler to be his and his alone. At some point, he had fallen in love, but was so blind that he didn’t even notice it happening. He didn’t just fuck Trunks… they had made love. The genius let out a purr, snuggling into his lover. He felt so content right now. Hell, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to get up tomorrow and go to class. He just wanted to lay here with Trunks. “We should stop the experiment,” Gohan said in a daze, cuddling closer as he passed out.

Trunks held Gohan close as the genius fell asleep. He sighed. It looked like it was over. The genius had his answer. He figured that he might as well enjoy tonight as this was the last time he would be able to hold Gohan like this. Trunks cursed himself. Why did he have to go and fall for the bookworm? Now it was going to be hard to separate himself from him. Quietly, as to not wake Gohan, the time traveler whispered. “I love you.”

* * *

When Gohan woke up the next morning, Trunks was already gone. He wondered what his lover was doing. If he remembered correctly, the time traveler didn’t have class today.

He stood up, looking at the clock. He was shocked at the time. How long had he been asleep? It was already past noon. He was glad he didn’t have class today or he would have gotten in trouble. But that wasn’t what was really bothering him. Trunks was gone and he wanted to know where he was.

He searched the room for any signs, but didn’t find any. Gohan grumbled. It looked like he would have to take a shower then go and find his roommate. And here he was hoping for Trunks to take him. It looked like he was going to have to wait for that ache to be filled.

* * *

Trunks had gone to the bar. He was on his fifth shot of whiskey, and his seventh beer. He felt quite a bit dizzy, but he just needed to get his roommate off his mind. But even with all of the alcohol, it wasn’t disappearing. If anything, his pain was magnified. Why wasn’t this working? Usually the drinking helped him deal with the pain of his past.

He didn’t notice as a familiar face sat down next to him. Videl gave him a smile. “I thought you would be hanging out with Gohan,” she said, clearly glad to find him alone.

“Why would I be with Gohan?” he asked, not looking at her.

“Sharpner told me that you like him. Trust me, that’s a lost cause. He’s very straight,” Videl said with a smile. Trunks said nothing to her though. “That being said, why don’t you try things out with Sharpner? He really does like you.”

Trunks remembered Gohan’s warnings. “I’m not really into blonds,” he stated, downing another shot.

“So what if geeks are your type? Sharpner is very good in bed. Trust me, Gohan can’t even get it up,” Videl giggled.

“Shows what you know,” Trunks snapped, confusing her. “Forget I said anything.” He ordered another drink, not noticing that she was motioning for the blond to come over.

Videl moved away as Sharpner took her seat. “You deserve better, you know that.” The blond grinned, buying a couple of drinks for the lavender saiyan. “He’s not going to give you what you want. So why don’t you try things out with me?” He could see Videl giving him a thumbs up.

“You don’t smell right,” Trunks said, downing another shot. He knew he was going to be sick in the morning, but really didn’t care.

“And Gohan does?” the blond asked, starting to feel pissed.

Trunks couldn’t control himself as he dug his face into his hands then proceeded to cry. Gohan did smell really good. It just hurt that last night was just a quick fuck between them. He really wanted Sharpner to go away so that he could rest his broken heart.

The blond was shocked by the display, but took it as something in his favor. “He can’t give you what you want. But I can.” He wrapped his arm around Trunks. “Let me love you, even if it is for one night.”

In his drunken daze, Trunks felt himself being pulled away from the bar. He felt sick to his stomach as someone kissed him. He didn’t kiss back, the back of his mind was screaming at him, telling him that he didn’t want this. Even if he couldn’t have the one he loved, he didn’t wish to spend time in bed with another. “Stop…”

“Trunks, you need to trust me,” Sharpner said, pulling him out of an elevator and towards his dorm room. He opened the door closing it behind him and locking it. Trunks slumped against the floor. “Now, let’s have some fun.”

Trunks shook his head, sensing what was on the blond’s mind. He was too out of it to fight back. He cursed his drinking habit as the blond descended on him.

* * *

Gohan was out the door when the bite mark on his peck began to pulse with pain. Something bad was happening. His lover was in danger.

The Son opened his mind, searching for Trunks’s ki. He found it two floors below him. The genius snarled as he headed for the stairs. The elevator would take too long. He followed the ki of his lover, almost as if it was his scent. His panic increased as he sensed who his mate was with. Sharpner had taken Trunks to his room. Didn’t he warn Trunks to stay away from him?

The Son found the door and didn’t even knock, he punched a hole in it, but that wasn’t enough. Gathering his anger, he pulled it off the hinges, then tossed it to the side. He snarled, showing his teeth as he looked down at Sharpner. The blond was trying to kiss Trunks and had the time traveler’s shirt open. Sharpner’s hand was trying to dig into Trunks’s pants.

Gohan snarled louder as he heard Trunks speak. “No…stop.” In one swift movement, the genius had pulled Sharpner off of the time traveler.

“Gohan? What are you doing…AH?!” The blond screamed as Gohan began to maul him. Deep scratches appeared on his face. “Sto- …OW.”

“You thought you would touch what’s MINE!” Gohan let out a thundering roar.

“Yours?” the blond asked as Gohan stopped for a second. Never had he experienced such terror. The calm, reserved genius was gone, replaced by some kind of monster. He was sure that he was going to die.

“Yes, moron, Trunks is mine,” Gohan snarled. “And you went after what’s been marked as mine!”

Trunks stood, he was still very wobbly, but he was in disbelief. “Gohan?” Had his roommate come to save him from Sharpner?

Gohan turned his sights on his lover, he could see how drunk he was. He dropped Sharpner, letting the blond and bloody mess fall to the floor. His eyes softened as he scooped up Trunks, getting a whiff of the blond’s offending smell on him. “Let me make this clear, Moron. If you try to touch my Trunks again. I will not hesitate to kill you.” His voice held back a snarl as he carried his lover out of there.

Trunks looked down sheepishly. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to…”

“Quiet. We will talk in our room,” Gohan said, trying to sort everything that had happened in his mind. Sharpner tried to rape Trunks. His lover was very drunk, so there was no way that the time Traveler could have been thinking correctly. As they got back to their room, he opened the door, then set Trunks down on the floor. His mate looked tired and Gohan sighed as his lover began to cry into his chest. Soon, Trunks was asleep, meaning that the genius would have to wait for an answer.

As the time traveler slept, Gohan rubbed his body against him. He had to get that offending smell off of his mate. It had to be the most annoying torture that he had to witness. For the rest of the night, Gohan stayed awake, soothing his lover’s nightmares with kisses. Holding Trunks against him as he thrashed in his sleep. “Shh, Tiger, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” he whispered into his lover’s ear. “No one will harm you. Not while I’m here.”

Trunks seemed to calm at that, snuggling into him more than once. Gohan felt his heart melt as his lover talked in his sleep. “Don’t go…”

“Never…” he whispered, “I love you too much.”

An alarm went off, signaling that it was morning. Trunks jumped up, feeling scared for a second as he remembered the bar, only to find Gohan next to him. “So that was just as dream…”

The genius sighed. “No, Trunks, it wasn’t a dream.” He could see the panic on his lover’s face. “Don’t worry, I pulled you out of there before that happened.” He growled as he thought about it.

“Oh, thank Kami,” the time traveler said with relief. “So… what now?” He didn’t know what to say. Everything felt awkward.

Gohan took a deep breath. “Trunks, can you tell me why you go out and drink?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Gohan,” he began, only for the genius to give him a glare. “Look it just helps with the pain, okay?”

“What pain?” Gohan pushed. He needed to know what his lover was trying to say.

“You know my past. It’s hard to not think of pain when you think of that,” Trunks said. “The alcohol numbs that pain. I don’t have to think about the deaths of my father and mentor. The rejection of my mother disappears… and…”

“And?” Gohan asked, but was shocked as Trunks stood up. “Where are going?”

“I can’t do this, Gohan. I can’t live a lie. I know this was an experiment, but… I… I guess my feelings started to get in the way. I know that you’re not like that and it was just a test for you, so I understand if you don’t want to…mmmm.” Trunks’s eyes went wide as Gohan kissed him. He was very confused as the genius pulled back. His eyes looked like they were filled with tears.

“Don’t say things like that,” Gohan said, keeping his hands on Trunk’s collar.

Trunks stared into those onyx eyes. “Why did you?” He was still confused by the kiss. What was Gohan trying to say?

“Trunks… I… never wanted to hurt you,” the genius said.

“I know that, I just don’t want you to hate me. Look I’ll just…” Trunks started, only to be interrupted.

“I could never hate you!” Gohan said. “I love you!”

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Did Gohan just tell him that he…loved him? “Say it…say it again.” He was shaking. Never in a million years did he think that Son Gohan would return his feelings.

Gohan wrapped his arms around his mate. “I love you. I don’t know how long, but I’ve been denying the truth for far too long. Since we met again, I’ve felt a connection to you. I don’t want to wake up without you by my side.” The genius moved closer, kissing Trunks on the lips. “So, don’t leave me…”

Trunks moved his arms around Gohan, a smile came to his face. He thought that he had to still be asleep several times. That this was a dream he would wake up from. But as he leaned back into his lover, he discovered the truth. The genius opened his mouth to him, letting the time traveler do as he wished. Finally, he gave in completely, trusting that Gohan really loved him. As their lips moved and tongues clashed, he couldn’t help but feel a mix of chills and heat going down his spine. Something on the air was changing. Gohan’s skin was becoming warmer by the second. Trunks feared a fever as he pulled up, but the bookworm only moaned.

“Tiger… please…” Gohan’s face was flushed. He had never felt this hot before in his life. His cock had risen to full attention, but that wasn’t what he wanted. There was a strange tingling going on inside of him. He moaned, remembering his fingers. “Trunks, take me…”

The time traveler groaned as he pounced on his lover, pulling at the bookworm’s clothes in an effort to free him. Trunks wanted to feel that skin against his own. He had just heard the words that he never thought he would hear. He was beyond happy as he caught his lover’s scent. Gohan had never smelt this good. It was like his smell was amplified. “You want me inside you?” he asked, wanting to make sure he heard that right.

Gohan moaned, feeling Trunks licking at his neck. “Yes, I… Oh, Tiger, I need it.” he cried with need. The genius felt his shirt be ripped off, but found he didn’t care. The heat of his body was demanding that he be touched by his lover. He purred, feeling Trunks kissing down his chest. “That’s, Trunks!”

The lavender saiyan pulled up, removing his shirt in one go. He moved back down, kissing at Gohan’s abs. His hands were playing with the waistband of the bookworm’s pants. “You really want it that bad?” Trunks unzipped those pants with vigor. That wonderful smell was growing with each passing second. The time traveler’s cock was hard as a rock by the time he got Gohan’s pants off.

The genius was whimpering with need as the cold air hit him. Even with his body being hot, he didn’t want to cool down. Gohan wanted the heat of Trunks’s hand around him. “Tiger… OH!” he moaned loudly as the time traveler took him in his hand, stroking him slowly. Trunks’s other hand had moved down, tracing his opening. “Please…” His ass clenched wanting to feel those fingers inside.

The time traveler let out a groan, grabbing the lotion next to the bed. He covered his fingers, while tracing the tight hole. His lover let out a soft whimper followed by a loud moan as he pushed inside. Trunks took a second to gasp. He knew that it had to be tight, but he wasn’t expecting it to feel this tight. “Wow, Gohan… how am I going to fit?” He moved his finger, trying to stretch his lover open.

Meanwhile, the genius felt jolts of electricity go down his spine. Trunks’s hand was still moving on his cock, stroking the bookworm while stretching him. “Tiger…” his back arched against the bed, he ached for more than just one finger. “More.”

Trunks smirked, pushing in another finger. He twisted them around, scissoring his lover. Gohan thrashed against the bed, causing the time traveler’s length to twitch. He had never see his lover this needy before. His balls felt slightly painful. His cock wanted inside, but he still didn’t want to hurt the genius. So, instead, he kept his fingers moving, adding a third so that he could open Gohan up a little more. Under him, the bookworm had melted into a puddle. Gohan was a mess. His eyes held more than passion and lust. It was almost as if a new need was awakening inside of the genius.

Trunks slowly removed his fingers, hearing a whimper from below. Gohan was making needy noises and thrusting up into the air in want. “Trunks, I… I need it.”

The time traveler took a deep breath as he grabbed his lover’s legs, pulling them around his waist. He wanted to look at the genius as he took him. “Relax, Bookworm.” He panted and hissed as he pressed into that tight heat, under him the genius gasped. Trunks wasn’t processing this though, the bliss around him forced him to close his eyes. He was only thinking about the warmth around him. He was buried in such a wonderful place and the pressure would be his undoing if he wasn’t careful. His eyes opened as he looked down at his lover. Gohan didn’t appear to be in any pain. Instead, the genius stared up at him with a look of pure desire on his face. Trunks moved down, kissing the genius as he began to move slowly. He was rewarded with a very needy, high pitched moan. “You like that, Gohan?”

“Ye… ooH!” Gohan, who’s arms were wrapped around the time traveler’s back, began to dig his fingernails into his lover’s back. The thrusts were moving faster, hitting that special place inside of him. “More… Tiger… keep… oh, keep going.”

Trunks groaned, thrusting harder. The genius was taking it so well. He grinned as he kept driving himself forward, feeling that tightness around him. “You’re so… tight.” The time traveler felt Gohan’s legs move around his waist, asking for more. As Trunks moved faster, he was so absorbed by how good Gohan felt that he didn’t register how loud his balls were slapping against his lover’s ass. “Take it… oh, Bookworm…”

Gohan was lost. Nothing had ever felt this good. Not even when he took Trunks. His lover was pushing in so deep and he didn’t want it to end. His body was getting hotter. His need was growing. He wanted Trunks as deep as he could be. “Tiger… oh, love me… Oh, Trunks, deeper,” the genius whined.

Trunks pushed himself balls deep, doing what his lover wanted. Each thrust felt better than the last. It was like he could do this forever. “Gohan… that’s… Oh.”

The genius felt himself shoot out against Trunks’s stomach. As he came, his pleasure came in small bursts. He moaned, thrashing against the bed in ecstasy.

Trunks was prepared to pull out to finish, but Gohan held him there. He groaned, filling his lover with his seed. The time traveler stayed in place as he let his cock go limp in there. As Trunks tried to breathe, he felt Gohan move up to kiss him. There was a small whimper from his lover’s body as it cooled down… but only for a couple of minutes. Soon, that heat had flared up again. The time traveler prepared to pull out. “Gohan, are you…?” He never got an answer to his question as his lover dragged him down into a passionate kiss. Tongues flew together as Gohan began to move his hips, forcing Trunks to harden once more.

The time traveler groaned as it all started up again. He pushed into his lover, pulling up slightly to take his ass at a different angle. “Bookworm… it’s so good.”

“More… Oh, Trunks, I need it,” Gohan whined, wanting to feel that seed in his ass again. “Tiger… fuck me… OH!” he moaned louder, as the time traveler became rougher. “Yes… oh, oh, TRUNKS!” Again, Gohan came. This time felt better than the last. He rushed to kiss his lover, but this time Trunks moved after he came. He pulled Gohan onto his lap, sensing that this wasn’t the last time he would take his bookworm. As he predicted that heat came back and Gohan started to ride him. Trunks watched his roommate rock his hips. The genius must have really wanted to be taken. He panted, giving into the crazy night of passion they had ahead. It didn’t matter why this was happening. Gohan was his, and there was no way that Trunks would deny his mate’s needs.

* * *

 

Sharpner groaned as Videl and Erasa walked him back to his dorm. They were outside the building after he had stayed the night in the ER. Gohan had really done a number on him. It was just hard for him to get over it. From the way the nerd said it, Trunks had to be Gohan’s boyfriend, but that didn’t make sense. Gohan had never shown up on his radar. He would have known if the nerd was gay.

Videl had been harping on him for getting beat up. Sharpner didn’t have the heart to tell her that it was Gohan. He knew that she was about to get a broken heart. Even after the nerd failed her in bed, she still wanted him.

Erasa on the other hand, had seen through everything. She had refused to help the blond man get Trunks after she saw what was going on with Gohan. If anyone beat up Sharpner, it had to be the genius.

As they entered the building, they were met by a group of students who were all taking bets. “We’re up to about 15… who wants to make a bet on them going another round?” Money was passed, confusing the three newcomers.

A young man with green hair walked over. “Both of them are my neighbors. I haven’t slept all night, and I don’t like gays, but I can’t help but be impressed. I know I can only go once or twice a day. How do you go 15 times without a rest? Someone’s gotta be dry by now.”

“I’m on the phone with the Guinness Book of World Records. They say that they would have broken the record at 6!” a girl said, passing the green haired boy the phone. She walked over to the newcomers. “It looks like you’ve missed all of the action.”

“What is going on?” Videl asked as a young woman came running down the hall.

“They’re going again!” she squealed.

Money started passing hands, keeping Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl in the dark. The blond had to say he was impressed. “Both of them have to have stamina of gods.”

“I think they’ve done every position known to man,” said the girl who ran down to tell them about the couple. “And on every surface.”

“I don’t understand though,” Videl started. “Why are all you down here?” As she finished her question, she heard the loud moaning. It echoed through the entire building.

“Candy are you filming this?! We have to send it as evidence to the World Record people!” the boy on phone shouted over the moaning.

“I’ve got it, Patrick!” She seemed far too excited about this.

**“Oh, Deeper… Tiger… Please…”** A loud and needy moan ripped through the building.

**“Fuck, Gohan…”**

Videl froze in place. Next to her, Sharpner looked dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Erasa giggled. “I figured that was going on.” She walked forward, preparing to enter the next set of bets going forward.

The moaning got louder until Gohan came for the 16th time. **“Trunks… oh, Trunks, I love you.”**

Videl looked over at Sharpner and found the blond pale. It was then that she realized what he had tried to do. She felt mortified and could tell that he was counting himself lucky to be alive. Her eyes watered up. All Gohan had to do was tell her he was gay. Then she would have just left him alone.

The bets lasted into the evening, ending on a shocking 27 times. Money was gained and lost, while the entire dorm held a new appreciation for their new celebrities.

However, they did pay for their day away from classes. It turned out that almost every dorm had showed up for the betting show, leaving their teachers with a grudge and a pop quiz for them the next time classes met.

* * *

 

End of the semester

Trunks turned red as wolf whistles followed him and his boyfriend. Gohan was holding his hand. They had finished up the first half of their freshmen year without a problem. Everyone seemed to like them as a couple, but neither of them knew why.

“As much as I like the dorms, I think we should get a place of our own,” Gohan said.

“Yeah, I would like the privacy,” Trunks said, looking over at a group of their fangirls.

“I could always ask your mom about getting an apartment,” Gohan stated.

“No, I can ask my mom about us getting a house,” Trunks answered as his lover looked surprised. “It’s time she knew I was back.”

Gohan gave his lover a nod. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“Yeah, I think she needs to know about us.” Trunks was ready. He wasn’t fully ready in the past, but now he was ready to do anything.

The two of them flew off, heading towards Capsule Corp. When they landed, everything seemed to be in a frenzy. Bulma and Chichi were talking about something in shock and awe on the lawn.

“Mom?” Gohan couldn’t help but wonder why his mother was here. This couldn’t be good.

Both women looked over at them. Bulma jumped Trunks. “How long have you been back?” She looked at his clothes. “You know I would have paid for everything!”

“Sorry, I just wanted to go to college on my own,” Trunks said sheepishly.

Chichi’s eyes lit up. “You’re going to college?”

“Well, there really isn’t anything in the future like that,” Trunks answered, then cleared his throat. “That’s not why I’m here though. There’s something I need to tell you…”

Bulma looked between him and Gohan, then giggled. “Trunks, are you gay?”

The lavender saiyan turned red. How the hell did she know? “I…”

“I would suspect that he’s dating Gohan, too,” Chichi said with a giggle.

Gohan wondered what was going on with them. He was sure his mother would be disappointed to find out he was gay. “You’re fine with this?”

“Gohan, trust me, after what I’ve seen today, it’s not that much of a surprise,” Chichi said, making her son curious. “You should visit your father soon. I know you’ve been busy with school, but I bet Goten and Kid Trunks would like to see you.”

The Son felt confused. “Can’t I see them at home?”

Chichi sighed. “You really didn’t pay attention to me when I called you, did you?” Her son looked away in embarrassment. “Your father and I have separated. He took Goten and they are living with Vegeta and Trunks.”

Gohan and Trunks’s jaws dropped. “When did that happen?!”

“Right after you started going to school,” Chichi answered.

Bulma giggled as she looked at the boys. “How about we make a deal, I bet you came here for a house?” She watched them turn red. “So, your brothers live with your fathers. I would like if you lived closer to us.”

“Like where?” Trunks asked.

“How about the basement of Capsule Corp? You’ll have the whole floor to yourselves,” Bulma said.

Trunks looked over at Gohan and the two nodded. It looked like everything had worked out for the better. As the two of them headed into the house to figure out how they were going to set everything up, the genius headed over to the phone. It was time he called his father. He just hoped that Vegeta and his own dad had the same reaction as their mothers.

The genius smiled to himself. Even if they didn’t like it, this was still a bet he would make. It didn’t matter how much he pushed into the pile, he would up the ante every time just to stay by Trunks’s side. Gohan had to admit it, he had really just won the jackpot of a lifetime and there was no way he was going to let anyone get in the way of his happiness.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends this part of the series. Please join me for the next installment, Casino Royale.


End file.
